Reasonable Doubt
by Midnight Dreamer
Summary: Alternate Reality-After a bitter breakup, Serena is forced to help Darien in the battle of his life! Can they overcome their differences in time? It seems that our favorite couple is finally coming together,but will it LAST? Read to find out minna!!! ^
1. Prologue

Author's Notes:  
  
Hey minna-san, Dream-chan here with yet another story. I do plan on finishing "Wishful Thinking", but I've just gotten the inspiration for this story, and I wanted to send it out to you. I hope you like and if you have any suggestions, comments, reviews, etc., please let me know!!! Email=more chapters.   
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SailorMoon....if I did would I writing a disclaimer? ^_^  
  
  
" "=dialogue  
* *=thoughts  
  
  
Now on with the feature presentation......  
  
  
Title: Reasonable Doubt-Things Fall Apart  
Author: Midnight Dreamer  
Rating: PG (just in case)  
Email: madintellect@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
After having a crazy first day of classes, Serena Cooper was tired...but not tired enough to see her boyfriend Darien. Lucky for her, it was only a five minute drive from campus. As soon as she started her car, she rolled down her window to let some the Miami breeze and sun caress her face. As she made her way to his place, she began to reflect on how much she loved Darien. When they had met in her freshman year, they instantly became the best of friends...  
  
  
Flashback  
  
"Girl, I can't wait to get into this party..." Lita said as she fixed the zipper on her knee high boots. "I know what you mean. After this week, I need to relax completely." Mina said as she was smoothed out her hair. "I couldn't agree more. I feel like I have the word 'freshman' stamped on my forehead for everyone to see. If another professor gives me that 'only a few will make it' speech again, I'm gonna transfer to another school." Serena said as she checked for the necessities: gum, money, paper, and pen. Before they knew it, they were in the front of the line of people waiting to get in the party. "How much damage?" Lita asked as they all digged in their purses. "Well, since ya'll are new faces, I'll only charge you three dollars...sound good to you? "YEAH!!!!" all three girls yelled as they gave the boy the money and entered the party.   
  
As soon as they entered the room, they were assaulted by the music and general loud noise. As Serena was looking around, her gaze focused in on a pair of startling dark blue eyes and the handsome face that went with them. *Now that's a hottie!* Serena thought as she continued to stare at the man, but when he lifted his gaze to her's, she immediately looked away and started to circulate with her friends. However, throughout the entire party, he always seemed to be in her line of sight. As the party was winding down, Serena finally decided to go for it and meet the 'mystery' guy. *Alright....I can do this...just be calm and patient* Serena said as she made her way, over to him dancing close enough that he would turn around.   
  
After what seemed an eternity, he finally felt her presence beside him and turned around. Serena was again stunned by his blue eyes. She was still looking at them, until she heard him ask a question. "Huh...what was that?" she asked, a little confused. "What's your name?". the man said with a little chuckle to his voice. "Oh...my name is Serena...what's yours?" "Darien...nice to meet you." *Hmmm...Darien...it does fit him quite well.* Serena thought as they continued to dance. As they were exchanging the usual information such as age, classification, and major (AN: these are the usual ones at my school ~_~), the lights were turned up and the DJ announced that the party was over. Serena was disappointed to say the least, but perked up when Darien asked her, "So...do you need a ride back to your dorm?" As much as she wanted to accept, she had to tell him the truth. "That's alright...I came here with my suitemates, so I should go walk back with them." "Well, that's not a problem. I'll just walk back with you, okay?" "Sure. ummm....your friends won't mind?" Serena asked, looking at the group of guys standing near Darien. "Nah...they probably won't even notice I'm gone until they stop chasing girls for their phone numbers." Darien smiled. Serena laughed in return. "Alright...if you're sure...meet me by the door in five minutes so I can find my friends." *I wonder if he is as interested as I am....I hope so* Serena thought as she turned around in search of Mina and Lita. When she finally found them, she dragged them over to the door, both wondering why their friend was in such a hurry. They got their answer when they saw Darien standing at the door, looking at them approach. "Well, you ready to go?" Darien asked. "Yeah...by the way, these are my suitemates and best friends, Lita and Mina. Girls, this is Darien." Serena introduced. There were a chorus of hellos and then the group made their way back to the dorms, recieving grins and winks from her friends.  
  
End Flashback  
  
  
After that walk back to her dorm, they became fast friends. They would call each other everyone other day, just to see how each other was doing or go to dinner with their other friends. During the weekends, they usually played cards with each other and watched movies, By the end of her first semester, the friendship had developed into something more. At first, both were hesitant to admit their feelings for one another, but once they did, they entered a relationship that each one felt was special.   
  
It has been almost two years since they started dating exclusively and Serena never regretted a minute. Of course, there had been the breaks and the winter/summer vactions, but they always managed to stay close through email, letters, and high phone bills. Now they were going better than ever, even if it did seem he was acting a bit distant, which seemed to happen after she told him about a possible internship in New York. *Well with the surprise I have in store for him, we will be closer than ever.* Serena smiled to herself as she parked her car, and entered his apartment building. After reaching the apartment, she plastered a big smile on her face as she knocked on the door, deciding not to use the key that he gave her months ago.  
  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
"Just a minute...", came the response from within the apartment. As soon as the door opened, Serena launched herself into Darien's arms. "Hi muffin....happy to see me?" she said as she looked up into the face that she adored. "Hold up...I know that she didn't just call you MUFFIN!! Oh man....this is so blackmail material..." said a loud voice behind them. Darien just looked at the person who made the comment, rolled his eyes and said, "Now Jay, do you want me to tell Raye about...." "Alright, alright....never mind", Jayson said hastily at the mention of his girlfriend. Serena peeked around Darien's body to see his friends, Mal, Zander, Nate, and Jay, sitting on the couch. "Hey guys!" Serena greeted. All she got was a grumble of hellos back. "Hey Serena, can I talk to you for a minute?" Darien asked hesitantly. "Umm...sure" replied Serena. They made their way to his bedroom and shut the door. Then he turned around to face her.  
  
  
"Serena, you've probably noticed that I've been acting a little distant lately, and I think that you deserve an explanation." Darien said as he looked at her. *Ohhh...this can't be good*, Serena thought as she tried to get comfortable on his bed. "Well, here it is....I think that we should see other people", Darien said hurriedly, thinking that would lessen the hurt of his words. Serena's first reaction was shock, but then she started laughing anxiously. "Darien...this is a real mean joke you know...did Jayson put you up to this?" Darien kneeled down before her, cupped her chin in his hand and said, "Serena, this is not a game. I think that it would be good to see other people. I love you, but I can't love you the way you deserve right now. I just think it's better that we take a 'break' from the relationship." Darien solemnly replied. When Serena looked into his eyes, she knew right then and there that he was being sincere, and her heart was shattered.  
  
  
"You can't mean this...we are so happy..w.w.why are you doing this to us?" Serena said softly, as tears started to streak down her face. "Serena, please, try to understand, I'm doing this for us, for you..." Darien said before Serena interrupted, "Damn you!! You are WRONG! You are doing this for yourself! If that what you want, then you have it, and don't give me that 'let's be friends' line, because we both know that we can never be that way again. You have broken MY HEART!" Serena said heatedly. After taking a deep breath, she wiped her face, and rose from the bed. Dipping into her purse, she pulled out her keychain. Finding the key that Darien had given her, she pulled it off, and placed it on his desk. "I guess I won't be needing that anymore. I hope that you are happy Darien...." she said quietly, as she rushed out the room, and out the apartment, never looking back. In the bedroom, Darien could do nothing but sit there and stare at the key on his desk, and wonder if he really did the right thing.  
  
  
to be continued..........  
  
  
well are you interested? what is the surprise and what are Darien's reasons? have you figured it out yet? well you have to send some email to find out!!  
  
  
ja ne minna  
  
  
~o~midnight dreamer~o~ 


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Notes:  
  
I've gotten such a response for this that I couldn't wait to write the next chapter. I just want to thank my usual band of supporters and to everyone else that was nice enough to send an email/review. As a fanfiction author, I TRULY appreciate it. By the way you can also find all my other stories at fanfiction.net or Lady Spring's archive (shameless self-promotion). Well, I hope this lives up to your expectations, minna!! ENJOY!!! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.....enuff said.  
  
" "=dialogue  
* *=thought  
  
FRENCH DICTIONARY(hope I got this right)  
  
bonjour-hello  
bonne chance-good luck  
ma amie-my friend  
au revoir-goodbye  
  
  
  
Now on with the show.......  
  
Title: Reasonable Doubt-A New Beginning  
Author: Midnight Dreamer  
Rating: PG  
Email: madintellect@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
New York-Six Years Later  
  
"Well, I've finally made it..." Serena said to herself as she looked out the windows of her corner office. She was settling in after being named the youngest partner at her law firm. Having gone through the accelerated track during law school, she had become the fantastic "whiz kid" in the legal circles of New York. She sat back in her new black leather chair, leaned her head back, and smiled. She couldn't believe that she had finally made her dream come true...well at least one of her dreams. * I certaintly don't want to go down that road.* Serena thought bitterly as she was interrupted by her phone buzzing. "Ms. Cooper, I'm sorry to bother you, but Mr. Jacobson would like to see you in his office right way." her secretary said over the intercom. "Thank you Angela. Please tell him I'll be there in a minute." *I wonder what William wants. Probably wants to get 'his' protege to work. I knew I wouldn't be able to get a moment of peace, but duty calls...*, she sighed as she rose from her chair and walked out her office.   
  
Walking about the law firm, she received congratulations from her co-workers, being stopped several times. She graciously accepted their wishes of good fortune. After about ten minutes, she reached Mr. Jacobson's office and knocked on the door. When she heard a muffled "Come in", she turned the doorknob, and entered the plush office, closing the door with a small click. "It's good to see that you finally made it, Ms. Cooper. I take it that everyone you came in contact with wanted to congratulate you on your new partnership?" Mr. Jacobson asked, amusement twinkling in his eyes. "How did you know?", Serena replied, with a smile splitting her face. "Well seeing that you always make it a point to move like a busy bee, I figured that would be the only reason. You are too kind to just brush someone off." he chuckled. "You know me too well, sir. Well, I guess I learned that from my mentor, so thank you." "You're quite welcome Serena, please sit down. I have a proposition for you.", Mr. Jacobson said, as he gestured to the chair across the desk.   
  
Serena sat down, and looked at him expectantly. He started as soon as she made herself comfortable. "I know that you probably wanted to get situated in your new position, but when this client came to me, I immediately thought of you. Let me give you a little background on the situation. Our client will be entering a merger with another company, and they wish to protect their interests. Have you ever heard of Matthews Innovation Inc.?" "Who hasn't? They are one of the fastest growing software companies in the world. They're even giving Bill Gates a run for his money", Serena replied. "Well...they are thinking of merging with Sharpe Enterprises, and as I said before, they wish to protect their interests, while also ensuring that the merger goes smoothly. If it turns into an attempt of a hostile takeover, they want to be ready for them. They have asked me to send the best, so I'm asking...do you feel up to it? It might sound like a lot of responsibility, but you have proven yourself time and time again...", he continued until Serena interrupted, rising from her chair, "Mr. Jacobson...William...you don't have to sell me on this. I have already decided to take the case. So I have just one question...when do I start?", she asked with excitement in her voice. Mr. Jacobson just leaned back in his chair and smiled. "That's what I like about you Serena...always ready to go to battle. In three days, you will be flying to Miami, where their headquarters are located. You're on leave as of now, so that you can prepare for your trip. All the arrangements have been made...the only thing that is missing is you.", he rose up from his chair and escorted Serena to the door. "Well, my girl...all I can say is good luck and check in to let us know how things are progressing.", he said as he gave her a hearty clap on the back. Almost falling over from the force of it, she braced herself on the door, and then turned around to face her employer. "You can count on it, sir. I'll call you when I get to Miami.", Serena told him, as she walked out the office. Closing the door behind him, Mr. Jacobson couldn't help to hope that this trip to Miami would loosen his 'favorite' student up...she worked far too hard.  
  
  
After leaving Mr. Jacobson's office, Serena let her guard down. She was now thinking of what the hell she just gotten herself into. *I can't believe I'm going to Miami. After I transferred to NYU, she swore that she would never go back. but I guess fate had other plans...besides I'm stronger now and there is a slim chance that I could ever run into him...* she mused as she finally made it back to her office. After informing her secretary of her plans, she went into her office and tried to finish any work that needed to done. Once that was accomplished, she packed up her laptop, other important papers, and left the office, saying good-byes all the way to the lobby.  
  
As soon as she got home she decided to call her friends Mina and Lita. They had stayed close friends throughout college, even when Serena transferred to NYU. She called Lita first, and after about five rings, someone finally answered.   
  
  
  
"Hello, Kendall Residence, Lita speaking"  
  
"Hey Lita, it's me Serena"  
  
"Hey Serena!! It's been so long since I've heard from you. How are things?", Lita cheerfully asked.  
  
"Well, you will never guess where I'll be for a couple of weeks...", Serena said as she kicked off her shows and plopped down on her bed.  
  
"Spill girlfriend...where you headed this time?"  
  
"Miami...", Serena trailed off. "Lita, did you hear me?", Serena asked worriedly after not getting a response for almost three minutes.  
  
"Yeah, I heard you, but I think that I heard wrong. Did you say that you were going to Miami?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
"Yes," Serena started before a loud yell was heard over the phone.  
  
"WHAT?!?!? You swore that you would go back there again.", Lita exclaimed.  
  
" I know...but it's for the firm. I can't deny my services to a client just because of where they operate. Plus since I'm the new partner, I have to prove to them...." Serena said, trying to convince her friend.  
  
"But you have proven yourself, countless times, or else you wouldn't have been made partner.", Lita argued  
  
"Well, maybe this is something that I have to do for myself. To make sure that I am really over him, ya know?"  
  
"Yeah, I know. I just want you to be happy Sere."  
  
"I know. By the way I have a favor to ask..can you drive me to JFK in three days?", Serena asked.  
  
  
"Sure, no problem. Just let me know the exact time. Well, I have to run. I'm on the night shift at Celestial tonight, so I have to book. I'll call you later. Bye girl", Lita said.  
  
"Bye.", Serena said as she hung up the phone.  
  
*Whew...I didn't know that she would respond like that. Maybe I should hold off calling Mina until tomorrow...besides, she would kill me if I called her now...*, Serena thought as she made her way to the bathroom to prepare a hot bubble bath.  
  
  
Next Morning  
  
In the early hours of the morning, a loud ringing waked Serena up. Instinctively, she slapped the snooze button on her alarm clock, and was surprised that the noise wouldn't stop. That's when she remembered that she didn't have to go into the office. *So what is making that damn racket*, she thought groggily, until her eyes rested on the guilty offender. "Who in the world is calling me this early?", Serena muttered as she glanced at the clock that displayed the time of 5:15am. *This had better be good*, she thought as she picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello", she said, her voice a little roughened by sleep.  
  
"Oh Sere...I totally forgot about the time difference. It's just that when I talked to Lita earlier, she told me the news. I couldn't wait to get more details...by the way, why didn't you call me? I thought we were best friends, and I don't even get...", the cheerful voice continued, until Serena finally got a word in.  
  
"It's good to hear from you too, Mina. How is the fashion world treating you?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever,and I didn't call to talk about me....now what is this about you going to Miami and why didn't you call me?"  
  
"Alright. First, I have to go there to represent a new client in a business merger, and second, I actually thought of the time difference between Paris and New York.", Serena replied.   
  
  
"I already said I was sorry for that, but now to what I really want to know. Are you ready to go back? I know how much it hurt when Darien..."  
  
"Don't even say it Mina.....I have moved on, and like I told Lita I am stronger now. I will not let what happened in the past dictate the future no more.", Serena said in a voice that brooked no argument.  
  
A defeated sigh was heard over the transatlantic line. "Well, if you're sure about this, I guess all I can say is good luck."  
  
"Thank you. I know that you're concerned, but I'll be alright truly. Besides, what are the chances that he is even still in Miami?", Serena asked logically.  
  
"I guess you have a point. Well, I think that I've stayed on the phone to long and you still have some sleep to catch up on. Just give me a ring when you get to Miami, alright?", Mina conceded, knowing that she has lost this battle.  
  
"No problem...I miss you, and tell all your admirers over there I said bonjour ", Serena said.  
  
"I'll be sure to do that for you...send me a postcard and bonne chance ma amie. Much love...au revoir," Mina said ringing off.  
  
*She's only been there for three months and already starting to sound like a Parisian native*, Serena thought as she hung up the phone and went back to sleep.  
  
  
Three Days Later-JFK Airport  
  
*Laptop...check. Case file...check. Cell...check. Zip disks...check. PalmPilot...check. I think that is everything. Now I can just sit back and relax*, Serena thought as she leaned back in the spacious first class seat. *Now all I have to do is be calm, cool and professional, and not let these 'other' things get in the way. I just hope that I'm not setting myself up for a fall*, were Serena's last thoughts as the plane took off, heading towards her toughest challenge yet.   
  
  
to be continued.........  
  
  
Can you believe it? Serena is ACTUALLY going back to Miami! Is she really over Darien? Matter of fact, WHERE is HE?!?! You have to read to find out!! ^_^   
  
  
ja ne   
  
~o~midnight dreamer~o~  



	3. Chapter 2

Author's Notes:  
  
Here it is....the second chapter of Reasonable Doubt. I originally had something in mind for this story, but it seems that it is changing direction, but I hope that you like it!! Anyway, I would like to thank Moon-chan,usagi bunny, Becky, Nye-chan and ACJ for their continued support. I would also like to thank that have also sent emails and reviewed my story. Thanx soooo much. Well, I' ll shut up now and let you read the story.....ja ne minna-san! ^_^   
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I called Naoko-sama and she said that she still won't give me rights to Sailor Moon, and she also told me to let you know that YOU don't either!!! :-p BTW, Microsoft isn't mine!  
  
" "=dialogue  
* *=thought  
** **=conscience  
  
  
  
Now on with the show.........  
  
  
Title: Reasonable Doubts  
Author: Midnight Dreamer  
Rating: PG  
Email: madintellect@hotmail.com  
  
  
Miami-Six Years Later  
  
It was eight o'clock in the evening, and the city of Miami began to pulse with its abundant nightlife. In the one of the tall skyscrapers of downtown, the employees of Matthews Innovations Inc. were doing everything they could to prepare for the upcoming merger talks with Sharpe Enterprises. Darien Walters, VP of Operations and chief software engineer, was no exception. After graduating early from the University of Miami, he applied to a new software company, Matthews Innovations, which had just established its headquarters in Miami.  
  
Five years ago, it had only been about thirty employees...today it was among one of the Fortune 100, and was known as a rival to Bill Gates and his Microsoft empire. He became the resident 'boy genius', and created products and profit for the company at an astronomical rate. He quickly climbed the ranks and became one of the top officials within five years. Intelligent, young, powerful, charming, not to mention sexy, made Darien a prime target for the ladies that belonged to the upper elite in Miami. However, he was also a dedicated worker. As a matter of fact, one could usually find him burning the midnight oil...as he was doing right now. His friends complained that all he did was work, but that didn't stop him. He had to his job, and he had to look out for the rest of the employees in the company. He was looking over last-year's fiscal report, when there was a knock at his door...  
  
KNOCK!KNOCK!  
  
"Come in...", Darien called out wearily, running his hand through his perfectly styled ebony hair. He was surprised when Ben Matthews, President and CEO of the company walked through the door. "Darien, my boy...you are too young to be so driven, cooped up in this office...working day and night. You should be out, with your friends having fun, not stuck in here.", Mr. Matthews said, chuckling. "Well sir, I just want to make sure everything is going to go smoothly with this merger. I don't want any surprises." Darien replied. "Alright...if that is the real reason, then I'll leave you alone on that subject. However, I have something else to discuss with you...", Mr. Matthews said as sat down in a chair across from Darien. *I hope this isn't serious...*, Darien thought as he laid the report on his desk, and turned his attention to the old man.  
  
"I wanted to tell you that I've finally have chosen a law firm. Jacobson, Taylor, Clark, and Cooper from New York. I thought it might be best to have an out of town firm, so that it would cut down on potential bias. They are sending down their best corporate lawyer, whom I believe is the new partner. I'm telling you this because you will be working closely with that person and making them feel welcome here. Do you feel up to it?" "Sure not a problem", Darien replied. "Good to hear it son....we'll be having meeting for when they arrive in three days. Have an office set up and try to introduce them around to everyone...make them feel welcome, alright?" "Will do sir...", Darien replied. Before he left his office, Mr. Matthews turned around and said, "and Darien?" "Yes?" "Call it a night and go home...I'll see you tomorrow morning.", he said, as he quietly left Darien's office.  
  
Meanwhile, Darien seemed to fall into a deep reverie, thinking about all that was revealed to him, *New York, hmmm....and the name Cooper....could it possibly be Serena? I wonder what happened to her....**Wait a minute Walters...there could be thousands of Coopers in New York. Just because Serena wanted to be a lawyer and transferred to NYU, doesn't mean a thing, plus why should you care when you were the one to...!** OH SHUT UP!! This is ridiculous...I think the stress is getting to me. I have no wish to go back down that well-trodden path again. Maybe a night out is in order...* Darien thought as he began to shut down his computer, placing important papers in his briefcase, grabbed his suit jacket and headed out of the office.  
  
  
Club Surreal-Later That Night  
  
Malcolm Woodson, better known as Mal to most people, was looking around the club he co-owned with his college buddy, Nathaniel Peterson. He handled the business and entertainment, while Nate concentrated on the culinary aspects. This was partly the reason that the club was so popular, turning away at least a hundred people a night. As he scanned the crowd, he was surprised to see a familiar mop of ebony hair. "Hey Darien!", he called out, surprised and excited at seeing his best friend. Darien looked up when he heard his name called, and smiled when he saw who called him. "Hey Mal...I'll be right up." He said as he made his way to the staircase. When the two men reached each other, they clasped each other on the back in greeting and headed to the restaurant that was situated upstairs .   
  
"Well, it's nice to know that you're still alive...", Mal said sarcastically. Darien just rolled his eyes and said, "Don't even start with me. You know how busy I've been with this merger business, and now I have the job of babysitter as well." "What do you mean babysitter?", Mal said, very curious. "Well, apparently, Mr. Matthews hired a law firm from New York, and one of their partners are flying down to help with the merger, and I was chosen to make sure that he/she feel at home." Mal took all this in with interest. As soon as he opened his mouth, Darien stopped him cold. "Don't ask...don't even think it." *Damn...how does he do that*, Malcolm thought as he looked at his friend. Just then, another man joined the table. "Hey Darien..what's up? Long time, no see...", Nate said as he pulled up a chair. "I'm surprised that you actually tore yourself away from the kitchen...", Darien began, until he was interrupted by Nate. "Shut up smart-ass. So how are things?" , he asked and Darien repeated the same story he just Malcolm. When he saw the same questioning look in Nate's eye, that appeared in Mal's, he just held up his hand, and said, "Can it...can we just change the topic?" Seeing the harried state that their friend was in, they decided to relent, because if there was one thing that could put Darien on edge, it was when Serena was the topic.   
  
They talked about other things going on in their lives and also about their friends Zach and Jayson. Zach was now in his second year of residency at Miami Metro and Jayson traveling around the world competing on the extreme sport circuit. Sharing a wonderful dinner courtesy of Nate, Darien decided to call it a night. He left the club promising to keep in touch more often, jumped into his black BMW coupe, and headed to his home in Coconut Grove.  
  
  
Miami-Dade International Airport-Three Days Later  
  
After having an uneventful trip, Serena unboarded the plane, and left the terminal to collect her luggage. As she was about to exit the airport, she saw a man holding a placard with her last name on it. Noticing her approach, the man plastered a smile on his face and said, "Hello Ms. Cooper. Welcome to Miami. My name is Bryan, and I work for Mr. Matthews. I was given instructions to take you directly to headquarters. I'll grab you're bags and you can just follow me." "Thanks, Bryan, and please call me Serena.", Serena said as she followed him out into the Florida sunshine. *Ah...I almost forgot how great it feels to have seventy degree weather in January*, Serena thought as she walked to the luxury car that was waiting for her.   
  
When she was enclosed in the comfortable leather seat, she just relaxed as she watched the passing scenery, memories flooding back, bringing a small smile to her lips. After about twenty minutes, they came to a stop in front of one of the bigger skyscrapers in Miami. Bryan opened her door and told her that he would take her things to her hotel, and that she should just go on up the executive conference room. "Thank you again Bryan...see you later.", Serena said as she breezed into the building.   
  
After asking the receptionist where the conference room was, she went to the bank of elevators, and hit the button that would take her to the thirtieth floor. When she stepped out of the elevator turned right and went in the direction the receptionist told her to go. Everyone she passed greeted her with a smile and a simple "good morning". *I have really missed Southern hospitality, Serena mused, still walking down the hallway. After about five minutes she came to the doors that were the entrance to the room. She was about to turn the knob, when she heard her name. "Ms. Cooper...Serena Cooper...I am so glad that you finally made it. I'm Benjamin Matthews, but you can just call me Ben.", Mr. Matthews said, extending his hand as he approached her. "Thank you sir, and may I say once again that I hope to make this transition smooth for everyone.", Serena said as she shook his hand. "That's good to hear. Now how about we introduce you to everyone else, hmmm..?" "Certainly...", Serena replied as he opened the door and motioned her to go inside. Stepping through the door, she saw a sea of friendly faces, until her gaze fell on a particular person. When she started to take inventory of the person's features, her heart plummeted to the ground, because sitting before her was her first love, the one that broke her heart, Darien Walters. At this point she only had one thought repeating in her mind....   
  
  
*Damn...Damn...DAMN!!!!*  
  
  
  
  
to be continued.........  
  
  
  
Now we all knew that this was going to happen, but how will our favorite couple handle the situation...stay tuned and find out minna!!!  
  
  
ja ne,  
  
  
~o~midnight dreamer~o~  



	4. Chapter 3

Author's Notes:  
  
Hello minna-san....Dream-chan here with Chapter 3 of Reasonable Doubt. I have to say that I am amazed at the response that I am getting for this story. I just want to say thanx for the reviews and comments, and that I am happy to know that all this work is for something. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon....if I did I wouldn't be writing this disclaimer!  
  
  
  
" "=dialogue  
* *=thought  
** **=conscience  
  
  
  
Now on with the show.........  
  
  
Title: Reasonable Doubts-Limits Tested  
Author: Midnight Dreamer  
Rating: PG-13 (just to be on the safe side)  
Email: madintellect@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
*Damn...Damn...DAMN!!!!*, was the only thing that was in Serena Cooper head, as she looked across the room at the man that had broken her heart. *Just my luck...I knew there was reason I had a bad feeling about this, but since I'm here I can't back out know...and wouldn't you know...looks more perfect than when I saw him last...damn him!*, she thought as she tried to regain her previous confidence. Across the room, someone was having the same thoughts. *Dammit!!!! I KNEW I should have listened to my instincts about this, and now I'm expected to work closely with her. This is going to be a major disaster, but since we have matured a little bit, maybe we can get through this like professionals. On another note though, she looks fantastic...*, was all the Darien could think when he looked into her sky-blue eyes. Both were snapped out of their own private world when Mr. Matthews cleared his throat, claiming everyone's attention.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen...as most of you know, we are about to enter merger talks with Sharpe Enterprises. I have hired a law firm in New York and they have been kind enough to send the best corporate lawyer they have, Ms. Serena Cooper, who have just recently been named their new partner. She will be overseeing the talks and also reviewing any contracts or proposals that are given to us by Sharpe. So, please make her feel welcome and give her your full cooperation. I am counting on everyone in here to make her feel like one of the family for the time that she is down here. Is that understood?" "Yes sir!", everyone replied, with a couple of employees even chuckling to themselves at the old man's humor.   
  
After hearing this, Mr. Matthews, broke into a big smile, turned to Serena and said, "Welcome to Matthews...I hope you enjoy your stay." Serena smiled, putting her mask of confidence back in place, and said, "I just hope that I can do the job that you expect of me and I am truly thankful for the warm welcome from all of you..." *Well at least from almost everyone...*, looking at Darien out of the corner of her eye. "Glad to hear it Serena. Well, that is about it for today folks, so meeting adjourned." Mr. Matthews said. Everyone rose from their seats and approached Serena to say a personal hello. Serena felt that two women in particular, Amy Cranston, who worked in programming and Raye Blakemore, who worked in procurement, were going to be fast friends, and already agreed to have lunch with them that day. After about ten minutes, she noticed that everyone had left, and it was just she and Darien left in the room.  
  
*Is he even going to say hello or just sit there like we are complete strangers?*, Serena thought irritably as she began to gather her things. When Darien heard the ruffling of papers, he snapped out of his remembrance of bittersweet memories, and noticed for the first time that everyone had left the room...that it was just him and Serena left. Alone. *Well, I can't turn back time....we'll just have to find a way to make this work.*, Darien concluded. Before he opened his mouth, Serena cut him short. "It's good to see you too, Darien, or should I say Mr. Walters...if you'll excuse me now, I'll just find my way around...", she said with a sarcasm lacing her words. "I'm sorry, that I didn't say anything right away, but I was a little surprised, as you were yourself...and since we are not strangers, you can just call me Darien.", Darien said approaching her with a small grin on his face. "To tell you the truth, I would rather keep this as professional as possible, Mr. Walters." Serena replied frostily, shutting her briefcase with a snap. *Oh...I didn't mean to sound so bitchy...* Serena chided herself when she saw the slight smile on his face turn into a straight line. Darien was taken aback at the tone she used on him, never hearing her sound so cold. *So I guess this is how it's gonna be for the next few weeks...well if that what she wants, that's what she'll get...*, Darien thought as he continued to look at Serena.   
  
"Alright Ms. Cooper...if that's how you feel, then that is the way it will be. Now on with business. I have been given the assignment of being a sort of liaison between your firm ad the company. I will do all I can to catch you up on the current situation, and provide you with any information that you request. Now if you will follow me, I will show you the office that has been set up for you.", Darien said as he strode past her and opened the door. *God...he still smells the same...*, Serena thought as she turned around, following him out the door.  
  
The next few hours, Serena was swept up in a whirlwind of information. As she was trying to get caught up, the phone on her desk started ringing. Surprised at who could be calling her already, she hit the speaker button. At the same moment, Darien was about to walk in her office, when he realized that she was on the phone with someone...a male someone. Curious, he stayed by the open crack, and listened in.  
  
  
"Hello...Serena Cooper"  
  
"Serena....it's good to know that you finally made it.", a voice boomed over the phone  
  
"Oh...hello, William. How did you get this number? Anyway, I'm sorry that I didn't call you when I got in, but I've been playing catch up all morning.", Serena said apologetically.  
  
"That's alright...I figured as much. So, what do you think?", Mr. Jacobson replied.   
  
"Well...I think that we have a challenge ahead of us, but I won't know anymore until tomorrow when we meet with the Sharpe executives. However, I feel that this should last for only a few weeks", Serena said confidently.  
  
  
"That sounds wonderful, cause you know that I miss you around the office. Nevertheless, I'm going to let you get back to your job whiz-kid....keep me updated, alright?", he said.  
  
  
"I'll be sure to....I'll call you when I know more", Serena replied.  
  
"Okay...good-bye."  
  
"Goodbye", Serena said as she rung off, and returned her attention to the papers at her desk.   
Meanwhile outside in the hall, Darien was having some disturbing thoughts. *Just who in HELL was this William person? How did he get Serena's number so fast, and why did he seemed so concerned to know when the merger business would be done? What was his relationship to Serena? Was he a friend or a lover? **More to the point, why was it bothering you so much, Walters? You are the one that...** Will you SHUT UP already?!?!*, Darien told the nagging voice inside his head. *Damn it all to hell...I'm not ready for this...*, Darien thought as he turned on his heel, and walked back towards his own office.   
  
  
  
Ritz Hotel-South Beach  
  
After a long day, Serena was enjoying the one luxury that she always indulged in...a hot bubble bath. As she thought about the events of day, she just couldn't believe it. She had to work with Darien Walters. She remembered their brief conversation in the boardroom, and groaned. She had made the mistake of letting her emotions get in the way, which was something that she had to make sure never happen again. *At least there was one bright spot in all this mess...", Serena thought as she remembered the lunch that she shared with Amy and Raye. By the end of the hour, they were laughing and acting more like long-time friends, rather than strangers who just met this morning. When she called Lita and Mina, she got the responses she more or less expected from them...a lot of yelling and screaming. She never knew what she would do without friends like them, chuckling to herself. Sighing, she immersed herself in the warm water, letting the tension of the day float away.  
  
  
  
Darien's Condo-Coconut Grove  
  
  
Darien just looked over at the redhead that was still sleeping in his bed. *Just another distraction....why can't she just get up and leave already?*, Darien thought disgustedly, as he pulled on some black silk pajama bottoms, slid the door open, and walked out on the balcony. In the distance, he could hear the waves breaking on the beach. He lifted his head to the breeze, and closed his eyes, his mind replaying all the events that had happened that day. He still couldn't believe that due to some twisted chance of fate, Serena was back in his life. Already she was taking up to much time in his waking thoughts. There were so many times today, when he wanted to just grab her up in his arms and tell her the truth about why he did what he did. Opening his eyes, he looked to the night sky, looking for an answer. Unfortunately, this was something that he had to figure out on his own.  
  
  
  
to be continued.........  
  
  
I am such a bad person, aren't I?!?!? Now what's in store for Serena and Darien? Will Darien find out who William is and more importantly find a solution to dealing with Serena every day? Stay tuned!   
  
I am such a bad person, aren't I?!?!? Now 


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Notes:  
  
Whew....now that I am done with Wishful Thinking (if you haven't read it yet...please do), I can concentrate on this story!! *wild applause*. For those of you that are asking why Darien broke up with Serena and what was the surprise the Serena had for him....I can't tell you that yet...you just have to read the story! =^_^=   
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon...enuff said  
  
  
  
  
" "=dialogue  
* *=thought  
** **=conscience  
  
  
Now on with the feature presentation........  
  
  
  
Title: Reasonable Doubts  
Author: Midnight Dreamer  
Rating: PG-13 (just to be on the safe side)  
Email: madintellect@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Ritz Hotel-South Beach  
  
As Serena sipped her morning hot chocolate (she never could stand coffee, except in extreme situations), she picked up the complimentary newspaper on the table. Sitting down, she leisurely browsed through until a particular picture caught her eye. There on the front page of of the society section was none other that Darien, with a strikingly beautiful redhead on his arm. Interested she read the caption underneath......  
  
~Darien Walters, most eligble bachelor of Miami, accompanies Heather Green, local socialite, to last night's charity gala in Downtown Miami.~  
  
*Well...it seems that we have moved up in the world haven't we....,* Serena thought as she continued to look at the full color picture of Darien. After a couple of minutes, she rose up from the table, and walked to the balcony, leaving the paper behind. As soon as she stepped outside, she felt the ocean breeze caress her face. Taking a deep breathe, she closed her eyes, and let her mind drift back to a time when she was truly happy....  
  
Flashback  
  
Serena was sitting at her window seat in her room, trying not to think about what today was...Serena and Darien's six-month anniversary. The problem with that was they were in different states. Darien was in still in Florida going to summer session, while Serena went back home to Atlanta. Since then, they had talked everyday or at least sent several emails to each other, but today, Serena hadn't received a thing...not even a card. She had even watched the mailman come and go, and still not a thing. So, she had holed up in her room since then, thinking was wrong, until she heard the doorbell. Sighing, she got up and went to answer the door, because her parents had were out for the evening. *I really don't feel like company right now....*, Serena thought as she heard the doorbell ring again. "Coming....", she called out trying to put a smile on her face.   
  
  
As soon as she opened the door, her smile became very genuine. "Darien! What a surprise...", she cried, throwing herself into his arms. Pulling back after a moment, she asked him, "Why didn't you tell me you were coming? I would have at least picked you up from the airport...", she continued, letting him into the house. "Well....I wanted to surprise you and I couldn't do that if you knew about it.", Darien replied as he set his bags on the floor. As soon as he turned around, Serena ran into his arms once again and held him close, and he returned the the embrace. After a couple of minute she looked up at him and said, "I thought you had forgotten about today, she sighed. "I'm sorry about that, but don't worry about that now, cause I'm here.", Darien replied, pulling her close once again.  
  
  
End Flashback  
  
Opening her eyes once again to the waves crashing on shore, Serena made a resolution. She would not fall for Darien Walters, and unlike the ones she made on New Years Eve, she planned to keep to this one. Glancing at her watch, she noticed that it was about time for Bryan to pick her up for work. With one more backwards glance at the peaceful beach, she went into her hotel room, to prepare for her daily dose of Darien and the upcoming negotiations.  
  
  
Matthews Inc.-Downtown Miami  
  
  
With the morning paper laying on his desk, Darien was looking out of his window in the proverbial corner office. Below and above him, steel and glass structures reflected the sunlight, giving the area an eerie glow. *It's amazing...everytime I look at this view, but I wonder was the sacrifice worth it...*, Darien thought as he continued to stare out window. Letting his mind drift, he began to think back to times when he was truly happy...  
  
Flashback  
  
It was one o'clock in the morning, and the computer program that he designed for class still wasn't working. In frustration, he stood up and stretched. Darien had been working for two straight days, and no where close to being finished. He even had to break a date with Serena, which he still felt bad about. When he called her and told her that he had to cancel, she said it was alright, but she could still hear a note of sadness in her voice, plus it was Valentine's Day. Groaning at the direction his thoughts had taken, he decided that a quick nap was in order. As he laid down on the bed, he closed his eyes, and let his mind go delightfully blank. He was on the edge of dreamland, when he heard a small knock on the door. *Maybe they'll go way...*, Darien thought as he turned over to get more comfortable. However that was not the case when the person continued to knock repeatedly. Sighing in defeat, he got up and went to answer the door. THe sight that greeted him dissipated any anger that he had until then.  
  
"Serena....it's one o'clock in the morning....what are you doing here?", he whispered as he escorted into his dorm room. "Well I figured since you couldn't come to dinner with me, I would bring dinner to you...and don't even say you've eaten because I know you forgot..." she said, as she smiled up at him. Putting the bags she was carrying on the desk, she turned around and gave him a quick kiss. "Happy Valentine's Day sweetie." WAlking back over to the desk, she pulled out numerous containers, whose contents produced an aroma that tickled Darien's nose. After she laid this out, she took out some matches and lit the candle she brought as well. "I know we're not supposed to have candles in the room, but this is a special occasion. Dinner is served.", she with a flourish.  
  
About an hour later, with stomachs filled, Serena and Darien were now dancing slowly from the music playing on the radio. Each was content to just hold each for the moment, not wanting to interrupt the mood. When Serena suddenly stopped, Darien was confused, until he felt his head being pulled down by her. The kiss they shared was nothing short than phenomenal. Pulling back Serena said the words that Darien been wanting to say, but was afraid to. "I love you", Serena said softly, as she trustingly rested her head on his shoulder  
  
End Flashback  
  
  
Turning back around, he went to sit back at his desk. Rubbing his temples, he started thinking about the upcoming negotiations. Ever since Ben had told him about the merger, he had harbored a sense of uneasiness. No matter how much everything checked out on paper, he still wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do, but he would have to just wait and see.   
  
  
Conference Room  
  
Darien fears were confirmed when he found himself trying to intimidate his colleague from Sharpe. From software development to efficiency techniques, they didn't agree on anything, except that this merger was a big mistake. As he continued to listen to the incessant drone of the man across from him, he looked down the table to see Serena, drumming her fingers on the table, a clear indication that she was becoming more pissed by the second. *She still looks adorable when she's get upset*, Darien thought, taking in her appearance. Even though she was becoming upset, she still tried to keep a smile on her face. *She's still the same...God, I wonder what would have happened between us if I would have told her the real reason why we had to end our relationship so suddenly. Would I be happier than I am now? I mean, should I tell her now....... *, Darien continued to think as he tried to hide his boredom from the babbling man.   
  
  
Meanwhile, across the room, things were no better. Serena had had it up to there. She was about to pull her hair out. The two executives boards were fighting over every little detail. She looked down the table at her counterpart from Sharpe Enterprises, and knew that the expression on his face mirrored her own. It was now 8 pm, and they had been in negotiations straight since 9 am, with only a half-hour break for lunch.   
  
Rubbing her temples, she had finally had enough. Trying to disguise her annoyance, Serena stood and said in a firm voice, "Ladies and Gentlemen...please...can I have your attention for a minute..." She waited until everyone had quieted down and focused their attention on her. *Now, that's better...", Serena thought, as she looked at all the people gathered in the room. "I think that we are all a little tired and these talks are suffering because of it. We should just call it a day and reconvene tomorrow. I, as well as my counterpart, will look over the various proposals, and advise our clients on the proper course of action within two days. Does this suit you Mr. Matthews...Mr Sharpe?", Serena asked, looking at the two heads of the companies. After receiving a nod from each, Serera declared, "Great...it's settled. We will meet back here in two days. Meeting adjourned." At once, the sound of chairs pushing back, and paper rustling filled the room. Sitting back down, Serena leaned her head back into the leather covered seat, closing her eyes. Five minutes passed, when, she felt something, or rather someone, standing above her. Opening her eyes, she was not surprised to see ebony bangs falling into midnight blue eyes .  
  
"Can I help you Mr. Walters?", Serena asked tiredly. "It's after office hours, Serena. You don't have to call me that you know...anyways I was wondering how you would feel about getting some dinner...my treat.", Darien said, grinning down at her. "Wouldn't Heather be upset at you taking out other women?", Serena asked sarcastically. *OUCH...that hurt*, Darien thought, his charm taking a hit. "That was just a one shot thing...I'm not in a relationship, but what about you? Are you seeing anyone?", Darien countered, hoping to get a peek into her personal life. By now Serena was about to explode. *How dare he ask me something like that?!? It's because of him that I haven't been able to trust anyone else....*, she fumed. " I believe that is none of your business, Mr. Walters. Now if that is it, I'll see you tomorrow.", Serena bit out, as she rose from her seat, grabbed her things, and walked quickly out of the room. Darien could do nothing but look at her retreating form and think, "I guess this means that I'm having dinner by myself again...*  
  
  
  
to be continued.............  
  
  
I'm gonna stop here for now cause I think this is a good place for it. Well, it seems that Darien is ready to reveal his reasons, but is Serena willing to hear him out? What about the merger and is there something else going on at Sharpe Enterprises that we don't know about? Stay tuned minna!!!!  
  
  
  
ja ne  
  
  
~o~Midnight Dreamer~o~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 5

Authors' Notes:  
  
Hello minna-san!! This is Dream-chan here with another chapter of Reasonable Doubt. I've been thinking of how to spice this up a bit, and I think that you might actually like it. There will be some DEFINITE twists to this plot, so you've been warned!! Also, the chapters might be getting a bit longer, so I won't be posting as fast as I have been. It will be worth the wait...I promise! ^_^ Plus, I'm looking for people that are willing to pre-read/edit stories for me. If you're interested, please email me or tell me in a review!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon...and if your name isn't Naoko Takeouchi, Bandai,or Toei Animation,and other big name corporations. then you don't either  
  
  
  
  
Title: Reasonable Doubt  
Author: Midnight Dreamer  
Rating:PG-13  
Email:madintellect@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Ritz Hotel-South Beach  
  
After a long exhausting day, Serena decided that she would have a very hot bubble bath and directly to bed. Taking out the pins in her hair, she shook her hair free, running her hand through her blonde tresses. She then sat on the huge bed, and kicked off her professional black pumps and then pulled off the light wool blazer she had worn all day. Getting up, she went to prepare her bath, when she heard the unmistakable ring of the phone. "Now who could this be....I know one thing...it had better not be Darien...I've had enough of his games for one evening", she muttered, giving the phone a dirty look. She walked back over to the other side of the room, picked up the hone and tried to put on a neutral voice.  
  
"Hello..."  
  
"Hello....is this Serena Cooper's room?"  
  
"Yes it is....may I ask whose speaking?"  
  
"Raye....Raye Blakemore from the office."  
  
"Oh....hi Raye...what can I do for you?"  
  
"Well, it's not what you can do for , but rather what I do for you...", Raye said cryptically.  
  
"Is that right? Well spill it...", Serena said, curious about her friend's statement.  
  
"I was thinking that after the long day we had at the office, we need to relax and unwind...how does that sound to you?"  
  
"Sounds great to me but isn't it a bit late...", Serena said, trying to think of an excuse.  
  
"Heavens no....hey listen just meet me in front of the Ritz in twenty minutes. I'm gonna take you out to this great restaurant I know...the food there is excellent.", Raye said with enthusiasm.  
  
  
"Well...I don't know....I have to look over the contracts...", Serena said  
  
  
"C'mon Serena...you'll have time tomorrow. Just come with me.  
  
  
"Alright then....see you in twenty."  
  
  
"Good....see you then".  
  
  
Hanging up the phone, she looked longingly at the bathroom door. "Well it looks like there has been a change of plans.", she sighed walking to the wardrobe to find something to wear.  
  
  
  
Club Surreal-Same Night   
  
  
"Raye...umm..I don't think that this is a good idea...I mean, look at all the dirty looks that we're getting...", Serena said nervously, as Raye dragged her to the front of the line that had formed outside the building. Hearing this, Raye just laughed, and said, "Don't worry about it...let's just say that I have connections in high places." Soon as they reached the door, they were allowed entry.   
  
Serena's first impression of the place was complete pandemonium. Lights were swirling dizzily, in tune with the pulsing rhythm blaring from the speakers. People were literally everywhere, from the huge bar to the miniature dance floor. Some were talking on their cell phones, obviously trying to look important, while others were dancing wildly to the music, not caring about the cramped space they were in. Serena took all this in, slightly amazed. Even though she had lived in New York, she really didn't go out that much, seeing how she wasn't a club hopper like Mina or Lita. Usually she had so much work to do, that she didn't have the time, but it looked like that decision had been taken out of her hands.  
  
Suddenly there was a noticeable drop in the noise, and that is when Serena noticed they had entered a restaurant area. Almost immediately they were escorted to a table and given menus. After the waiter had come and taken their orders, Raye and Serena were making small talk, when all of the sudden, a smooth voice said, "It's amazing that two beautiful women are sitting here without any male company...I think that I'll rectify the situation." "Mal...I don't remember inviting you to sit down", Raye said dryly. Rolling his eyes, he turned his attention to Serena. *She looks very familiar...where have I've seen her?*, Mal wondered. Raye noticing Mal's interest in her friend cleared her throat to make the introductions. "Seeing how you can't stop starting...Malcolm Woodson, this is Serena Cooper. Serena, this is Malcolm Woodson a close friend of my mine."  
  
Recognition instantly hit for both of them. "Malcolm...Mal...it is so good to see you!" Serena exclaimed, reaching across the table to give him a quick hug. Malcolm, returning the gesture, smiled and said, "It's good seeing you too, Serena. I see the Big Apple has treated you well." "Yes, it has, but I must say that it feels good to be back", Serena replied sitting back down. Raye, who had been looking at the exchange with interest, said sarcastically, "I take it you two know each other?" "You could say that...", Serena said with laughter in dancing in her eyes. *I can't believe Darien didn't tell me Serena was back...like he tells any of us anything these days*, Mal thought. "Ladies...it's been a pleasure, but I have to circulate. I'll tell Nate to make his special for you. It's on the house...think of it as a homecoming gift, Serena", Mal announced, as he stood up. "Thanks Mal...I hope I get to see you before I leave. By the way, can you tell Nate I said hello" "Certainly...well, I hope you enjoy your evening. Bye ladies", Mal said as he made his way towards the club section.   
  
"I swear he has the biggest head I know, well besides that of my boyfriend, but I still love him all the same. If you don't mind me asking, how do you know Mal?", Raye asked when they were alone. "Oh...he is a close friend of someone I used to date.", Serena said, hoping that Raye wouldn't pry any further. Luckily, the waiter arrived with their drinks and the two women started to talk about the Sharpe merger and what was in store for the next few weeks.   
  
When Raye and Serena had finished their meal, Serena wanted to go home, but Raye wouldn't hear of it. She pulled Serena back to the club and made way for them to get on the floor. At first, Serena felt a bit uneasy, but slowly she was drawn into the carefree atmosphere, starting to dance without restraint. At the same time, Darien had just made it to the club and headed directly to the restaurant in search of some company and good food. As soon as he sat down, Mal was there to drop the bomb. "Hey friend...looks like you had a rough day. By the way, did you know that Serena's here...", Mal said as he watched his friend's face instantly come alive. "Where...where is she?", Darien asked getting up from the table. "She's on the dance floor having the time of her life..." Mal said as he watched his friend stride quickly to the staircase that led to the club section. *This is going to be interesting...*, Mal thought as he looked at his friend clear a path to the dance floor.  
  
Feeling someone tap her on the shoulder, Serena turned around. "You wanna dance?", Darien drawled, closing the space between them. Serena hesitated, but then began to feel ridiculous. *It's only a dance...what harm can it do*, she thought. As the night wore on however, she realized that it could be very harmful. The music was pulsing and reaching a critical level, so was the sexual tension between Serena and Darien. To anyone else watching them, it seemed that two enthusiatic dancers were just having fun, but in reality, it was a battle to see who would surrender first. Laughing, he said, "Give it up Serena...I know you feel the same intensity I do..." Darien said smugly, bringing her closer to him. Looking for a way out, she then realized that there was none. She was stuck.  
  
*Dammit!*, was the only thing Serena could think as she realized that she had been backed into a corner. Meanwhile, Darien could only look at his prey. When he finally reached her, he stroked her chin and said, "Now that I have your full attention, how about we finish what we started," he said, with a feral gleam in his eyes. Swiftly, he grabbed her up into his arms. Lips met lips in a brutal contest to subdue the other. Hands roamed freely and clothing was being rearranged.  
  
Serena was floating. *This feels so good...I haven't felt this way since...I was with...Ohmigod! What in the world is going on here? Get it together girl! You can not let this happen!* Breaking out of the sexual fantasy that seemed to have woven around them, she roughly pulled away from Darien. Darien, missing the connection of her lips on his, looked up to see Serena standing there, fury leaping out from her eyes. "If you are quite finished, I think that I'll be going now, oh and by the way...if you ever touch me again without my permission, you will never use those hands again.", Serena said with finality, turning on her heel, leaving one Darien Walters completely speechless. From the balcony area, Nate and Mal looked at each other, grins on their faces. Looking at Darien still standing where Serena left him, Mal could only look at him with amusement thinking, *Well, it seems that someone is losing their touch....*  
  
  
  
Sharpe Enterprises-Late Night  
  
  
Two figures stood in an office, with only one light burning in the room. "Look I don't want anymore delays. We have to get Matthews to sign on the dotted line, or else we are screwed. We have some too far to be discovered now, and I don't think that are clients will be happy if we fail to make this happen. You better find a solution to this problem NOW! I don't care how you do it, just make sure that it can't be traced back to me. Now, get out, and don't come back until you've made progress.", the man said to other person, who ran hurriedly from the room. Walking to the window, the mysterious figure, looked to the building that housed Matthews Inc. "Come hell or high water you will be mine...", the man promised softly in the darkness.  
  
to be continued..........  
  
  
Getting interesting enough for ya? Well, it seems that Darien wants to raise the stakes. Is Serena willing to play along? Why is Sharpe Enterprises so desperate to make a deal with Matthews? All these will be answered in due time!   
  
  
Ja ne!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 6

Author's Notes:  
  
Ohayo minna-chan!!! I see that there are some people that actually like this story. I must say that I am touched by the response that I'm getting for this, and I hope that it continues. Now I would like to take this time to say thanx to Moon-chan, Nye-chan, and Sailor Light for agreeing to become pre-readers for me!!!! Now this will delay posting time, but you will get a better fic because of it!!! BTW, I want to apologize in advance to all you Ally McBeal fans (You'll see why when you read this chapter!) Alright enough of my rambling...you may continue. =^_^=  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon isn't my creation and if someone asks me one more time *shaking fist*.....you're gonna feel it like this lawyer on the floor. *crossing arms*  
  
  
" "=dialogue  
* *=thought  
** **=conscience  
  
  
Title: Reasonable Doubt  
Author: Midnight Dreamer  
Rating: PG-13 (slight swearing)  
Email: madintellect@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Darien's Condo-Coconut Grove  
  
*It seems that this is going to be another sleepless night...I swear I haven't had a decent night's sleep since she came back*, Darien thought as he paced about in his bedroom. It was 4 am in the morning and he still was at a lost about what happened tonight at the club. He had decided to pull her to the side, and tell her what really happened long ago, but instead, he asked her to dance, which was a big mistake. All reason flew from his mind as soon as their bodies touched. Then he had made an even bigger mistake...he kissed her.   
  
Darien could still feel the slight tingle from their heated encounter. *Gods...she still feels the same...for a minute it was seemed that we never were apart. I wonder will I ever be able to tell her why I had to make her go...why I had to save both of us*, he sighed, trying to repress the emotions that were building inside. Then he remembered the treatment he received from his friends afterwards, a frown forming on his face.   
  
Flashback  
  
Darien was still standing where Serena left him, when he felt a light slap on the back. Turning around, he saw Mal looking at him with amusement twinkling in his eyes. "Don't even start with me...I'm not in the mood right now", Darien grumbled as he made his way back to the restaurant. Sitting down, he started to pick at the now cold food on his plate. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice his friends sitting at the table with him. "Um....Dare, you there? Hello...Earth to Darien!", Mal yelled, snapping his fingers in front of his face. Darien jumped slightly from the sound, and looked at his friends.   
"Man, you have it bad...she hasn't even been back that long and you're already in la la land.", Nate said jokingly. Darien just glared at him. Sighing, he pushed the plate away and leaned back in his chair. "We need to change the topic quickly before someone gets hurt.", Darien muttered uttered under his breath. "Alright, how about this? Jayson called today and said that he's finally coming home.", Mal said, taking mercy on his friend. Darien brightened up a little at this news. If there was one person who could make him laugh, it was Jayson, and right about now he needed all the laughs he could get. "When?", Darien asked. "In about a month or so. He still has to talk to his sponsors and stuff like that.", Mal replied.  
  
"How about we throw him a 'welcome back' party? Seeing how he loves a good party, it's only the proper thing to do. Hey Darien, we can use your yacht, and make it into a weekend trip thing. It would be fantastic! What do you say?", Nate asked, proud that he came up with such a great idea. After thinking it over for a minute, Darien replied, "Sure why not? One of you call Zach and tell him about it and I'll tell Raye. I'm sure that she will organize everything from there."   
  
  
End Flashback  
  
  
Looking at the horizon, he began to see the sun starting to lighten up the night sky. Turning back inside, he went to his living room to pour his first of many cups of coffee for the day. Walking into the living room, he went to his briefcase that was laying on the table and retrieved the files that he took from the office about the Sharpe Merger. Sitting down on the couch, he started looking more closely at the their fiscal reports for the past five years, he began to get that same feeling of uneasiness in his gut. Scrutinizing the reports more closely, he became convinced that entering into this merger was a mistake. *Why are their profits so high? Just last year, one of their projects took a major hit in the marketplace, but they still came out on in the black. It just doesn't make sense. I'll talk to Ben about this on Monday.*, Darien told himself, determined to convince the older man to pull out of the deal.  
  
  
Ritz Hotel-South Beach  
  
Serena thanked the gods above that it was the weekend, because after the night she spent tossing and turning, she wouldn't be good for anyone today. It seemed that each time she closed her eyes, Darien's face would appear, and the kiss they shared would replay in her mind. *How dare he kiss me? Didn't he know that he lost that privilege years ago?*, Serena thought again for the hundredth time, until her reverie was suddenly interrupted.  
  
**Don't act like you didn't want it**, a voice mocked her.   
  
  
*What?!?! Who are you?*  
  
  
**I really don't have a name, but I guess you can say I'm your inner voice.**  
  
*Am I dreaming or am I having an Ally McBeal episode?*  
  
  
**No it's not, but I think that it is time you started listening to me*  
  
  
*What are you talking about?*  
  
  
**About the feelings that you still have for Darien....**  
  
  
*So what if I do? What are you going to do about it?*  
  
  
**You need to let go of the past and demand an explanation from him!**  
  
  
*NO!! I'm not going to force the issue...he is the one that made it this way....*  
  
  
**STOP IT! Even if he did offer to tell you, would you listen?**  
  
  
*I...I..I don't know*  
  
  
**That is the reason you have to be the bigger person here....**  
  
  
  
"Oh will you just shut up and GO AWAY", Serena shouted hoping that would drown out the sound of the voice.  
  
  
**I will, but remember...I will be back**, and the insistent voice   
ceased.  
  
Groaning, Serena made her way back to bed, got in, and closed her eyes, hoping to stop the headache that she created by her little 'discussion'. She just hoped that negotiations would end soon, because she didn't know how much more she could take.   
  
  
Matthews Inc.-Monday  
  
It was only eight o'clock in the morning, but Darien was already frustrated. He had come in early to talk to Ben about his suspicions about Sharpe, and was not surprised at the reaction he got. "I understand your concern Darien, but I think that this will be a benefit for us. Think about it we are the smaller company here. We will be able to reach more users and take advantage of their expanded infrastructure." " I understand all that, but I still feel that all their financial records have not been disclosed. I was reviewing the fiscal reports and it seems that there is a surplus of money even though their products took a hit last year. Where is the extra money coming from? I would like to investigate further...I swear I will be discreet as possible...", Darien said ,trying to persuade Ben to see his side. "Well, I could see where your suspicions are stemming from...I guess it wouldn't hurt to do a VERY discreet inquiry into the situation, as long as this little discussion stays between us, understand?" "Most certainly, Ben. I will start it right away." Darien said as he walked back to his own office.  
  
  
Conference Room-Same Day  
  
"Welcome back ladies and gentlemen. I hope that everyone enjoyed his or her weekend, because we have a long day ahead of us. Now my colleague and I have come to terms that should make everyone happy." Serena said, passing out copies of the proposed agreement. That was when chaos ensued. Everyone was shouting objections left and right, with Serena and the other attorney in the middle. Serena looked over at her counterpart and could already tell that this was going to be a long week.  
  
  
  
One month later  
  
Pretty soon, one week turned into two and two turned into four. Already it seemed that time was passing much too quickly and by the time that anyone knew, two weeks had already flew by, and both sides were still in a stalemate. During the ensuing talks, Serena had kept her promise to her employer and tried to find a quick way to resolve things, but it seemed that was becoming more and more of a distant reality.   
  
However, there was one bright spot in all this mess, and that was the budding friendships that she had formed with Raye and Amy. Amy was so great to talk to when she needed a logical point of view, but Serena loved to loosen her up a bit. Raye was like the sister she never had, due to the bickering they did back in forth. Serena had even given her a secret nickname, Pyro, due to her fiery temper, which she had seen on many occasions. Lately she had to admit that Raye has been mellower, ever since she found out her boyfriend was coming back home from being overseas. She even invited Serena to a party that she was throwing him.   
  
  
Now the situation with Darien was altogether different. She had to admit that he hadn't been such the pain in the ass as she thought. Darien had kept a professional distance and had made no mention of the kiss they had shared, which Serena had mixed feelings about. In a way she was glad that he made the same decision she did about the kiss...just to forget it, but that was the problem. She couldn't forget it, and she was mildly upset that he seemed to be above it all. She had to act like that it didn't matter to her either. She had to concentrate on the matter at hand. Which was finding a way to salvage these negotiations.  
  
Which brought her back to the present. Sitting in her office, she took a break and took her silver wire frame glasses off and rubbed the bridge of her nose. As she was doing this, someone knocked on her door. "Come in", she called out and they walked in. When Serena heard the door shut, she looked up and was quite surprised to see Darien standing there. "Serena I was wondering if I could have a word with you", Darien said, as he sat down across from her.   
  
*This sounds serious* "Alright...what's on your mind?" Serena said turning her attention to him. "Well I wanted to ask your opinion about the merger. Do you think that it will actually happen?" "Seriously, I think that we are running in circles here. I was thinking of asking Mr. Sharpe and Mr. Matthews to suspend talks for the time being and let all of us have time to really think if this merger is possible." " Sounds like a good course of action...if you want I'm willing to recommend to Mr. Matthews.", Darien offered. "Thank you....", Serena said, flattered. After Darien left her office she couldn't help but think, *I wonder if I'll ever be able to forgive and forget.....*  
  
Sharpe Estate-Fisher Island  
  
Swirling a snifter of brandy, a man sat at a dark oak table in a backroom of a huge mansion. Looking at his partner, he began to speak, "I was told by my contact at Matthews that the merger looks like it's about to fall through, and that Darien Walters is starting to advocate to cut off negotiations altogether, but that won't stop us...we have other ways and we will use them. Now listen carefully and follow these direction to the letter."   
  
Fifteen minutes later, the men finished discussing the plan. As the other man rose to leave, the man at the desk stopped him and said, "Keep it nice and simple and remember don't leave a trace...Walters has to be stopped before he causes anymore damage, got it?" At the other man's nod, the mysterious figure at the desk leaned back in the leather-cushioned chair and just sat back and relaxed. Everything would work just the way it should, then no one could stand in his way.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
to be continued.........  
  
  
  
Is it getting better? Did you enjoy the humor in this one? I hope so cause the next few chapters are gonna be sad !!!! Dum Da Da Dum!!! Goodness, I have a lot of loose ends to take care of don't I? PLOT TWISTS coming!!! By the way, emails and reviews are food to fanfic authors. No food....no write...got it? GOOD!!!  



	8. Chapter 7

Author's Notes:  
  
Dream-chan here with Chapter 7 of Wishful Thinking. I originally thought that this story was going to be only 10 chapters, but now, it has seemed to take a life of it's own, so I hope you're willing to stick it out. I would first like thank my pre-readers Moon-chan, Nye-chan, and Light-chan (thanx for the grammar lesson ^_^). Second, I want to give a big HELLO to my girls Sere-chan, Angel-chan (hope they let you out of the strait jacket soon), and Lady Ci (where are u?). Finally to the people that make this story possible, THE FANS!  
BTW, I have some boating terms in here. If they're wrong PLEASE tell me! Hope you enjoy!!  
  
  
Oh yeah.......PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon was not created by me...nuff said  
  
  
" "=dialogue  
* *=thought  
** **=conscience  
  
  
  
Now on with the Feature Presentation..................  
  
  
  
  
  
Title: Reasonable Doubt  
Author: Midnight Dreamer  
Rating: PG-13  
Email: madintellect@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Serena's Apartment-Coconut Grove  
  
"The Ritz was nice, but I could get used to this..." Serena said to   
herself as she plopped her briefcase on the small table in the entryway.   
She was so happy to NOT rely on room service, and she had to thank Mr.   
Matthews for all of it. It was decided that since her expertise would be   
needed for a prolonged period of time, he insisted that she use one of the   
corporate residences that they had in Miami.  
  
At first she refused, but after the old man's insistence (whom she was   
becoming really fond of), she relented and moved in. The apartment was   
beautifully furnished and held all the amenities anyone could want. Before   
she left the hotel, she had called Lita and Mina to tell them about the   
changes. Mina had finally returned from Paris, and was staying at Lita's for   
the moment. Seeing a solution to both their problems, Serena offered to let   
her sublet her apartment in New York, until the case was settled. Mina   
happily agreed and had moved in the day before.  
  
Changing into a pale blue tank top and some gray sweats, she opened the   
patio door and stepped out into the evening's warmth. She was just enjoying   
the sunset when she heard the phone ring. Taking a last wistful look, she   
stepped inside and answered the phone.  
  
"Hello...Serena Cooper."  
  
"Hey girl...why you sound so grouchy," a bubbly voice replied.  
  
"This case is really starting to bug me that's all," Serena said,   
recognizing Mina's voice.  
  
"Oh...I'm sorry to hear that, but I might have some good news for you."  
  
"Really...Spill it."  
  
  
"Well, I was talking to Lita today over lunch, and we were both saying how   
much we miss having our BEST friend around, and wondering how she would like   
to see us?"  
  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
  
"Well, Lita has some vacation time coming up and after that internship in   
Paris, I think that I need a break and what better place than Miami. Fun in   
the sun by day, and clubbing by night. How does that sound?"  
  
  
"That would be great, but...I don't know Mina...I still have to work..."  
  
  
"Don't worry about it...we will try to stay out of your way as much as   
possible. We just need a place to crash. Besides, it's not like you have to   
give us tours. We did go to school down there, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, I remember. So when are you coming down?"  
  
  
"We were thinking this weekend and staying for about two weeks. Is that   
alright?"  
  
  
"That sounds good to me. Just call later and tell me your info. If I'm   
not here, just leave a message...."  
  
  
"Leave a message...where are you going to be?"  
  
  
"It's nothing like that...I've just been putting late hours in at the   
office."  
  
"With who? Darien maybe?"  
  
  
"You know what...you'll just have to wait and find out when you get here. I   
gotta go now, so give Lita a hug for me and I'll see the both of you soon."  
  
  
"Bye girl, and be ready to give a full report on you know who."  
  
  
"I'll try...bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
  
Turning back to the patio doors, she realized that the sun had made its way   
below the horizon and the stars were starting to twinkle overhead. *It will be so good seeing them again. Especially now with all the madness going on at Matthews.* Serena thought as she looked at the night sky.   
  
Downtown Miami  
  
It was a place that attracted nothing but those who were considered the   
underbelly of society. The dimly lit bar was filled with cigarette smoke   
and other noxious smells. The man could barely stand it, but he had no   
other choice. When he looked up, he saw a woman who was looking at him.   
Noticing that he had finally looked up at her, she licked her lips in a   
blatant sexual gesture, that turned the stomach of the man. Turning away   
from her, he focused his attention on the entrance and was not disappointed   
to see the person who he had been waiting for. Gesturing the man to sit, he   
started the conversation immediately.  
  
"I've heard that you're the best, so I am entrusting this task to you. I'm   
sure that you've been briefed about the situation, so let's get down to   
business. Now is the perfect opportunity to get Walters out of the picture.   
I've been told that he is taking his yacht to the Keys this weekend. What   
you need to do is plan a little 'accident' that will put him out of   
commission for a while, until we can convince the old man to sign the   
contract. You will be paid accordingly when the job is completed. Do you   
think you can handle that?" the dark figure asked. The other man nodded   
yes, and then rose from the table without a backwards glance.  
  
  
Miami-Dade Intenational Airport-That Weekend  
  
  
Serena checked her watch for the tenth time since she had arrived at the   
gate. Getting up, she started pacing back and forth across the window,   
occasionally looking out. She was so excited about seeing her friends again,   
she thought she would burst. Over the years, they had grown more like   
sisters, and each one took that position seriously. It seemed that they   
went through so much together and they had only met eight years ago. Serena   
was thinking about this when an announcement came over the PA system.  
  
  
"Flight 4563 from New York has arrived at Gate 14."  
  
*It's about time,* she thought as she made her way back to the gate. When   
the door opened, a flow of people spilled out. Serena looked and looked and   
was becoming impatient, until she heard someone call her name.  
  
"SERENA!" voices yelled.  
  
Turning around, she looked at two whirlwinds, one green, one gold coming   
towards her. Recognizing them, Serena just opened her arms and yelled back,   
"MINA...LITA." Pretty soon the three friends were all a part of a big group   
hug. Passersby just looked at the small jubilant group, smiling at the   
warmness emanating from them. After some tears and more hugs, they made   
their way to the baggage claim area to collect the luggage. As they made   
their way to through the airport, they received stares from a good portion   
of the male population, but they didn't notice as they tried to tell each   
other all the details of their lives.  
  
Once they retrieved the luggage, they all piled into the company car that Serena had been given for her stay in Miami. Navigating her way through I-95 and the Miami traffic, Serena told them about the party that Raye was throwing for her boyfriend and that they had been invited as well. Mina and Lita just looked at the palm trees and bright buildings reflecting the bright sunlight. Within an hour, they finally made it to her apartment in Coconut Grove. After the initial oohs and ahhs from her friends, Serena showed them their rooms and then let them unpack. She was going to make dinner, but Lita took over and Serena gratefully let her. After a terrific meal the girls were tired, but that didn't stop the inevitable gossip fest. After taking showers and settling into pajamas, the girls huddled on Serena's bed with a quart of Hagen-Daz chocolate ice cream and three spoons. When everyone was comfortable, Mina started immediately.  
  
  
"So Serena, what is the deal between you and Darien? Has he told you why he broke up with you? Have you forgiven him yet? Have ya'll slept together?"  
  
"MINA!" Serena screeched, blushing to the tips of her ears.  
  
"I was just asking...goodness. I remember how you and him..."  
  
"Please...I don't need to be reminded. Now enough about me. Tell me about your time in Paris." Serena said, hoping to change the subject.  
  
That was all she had to say as Mina started to tell her about the snobbish supermodels and egostical designers she rubbed elbows with during her internship. After about three hours, and an empty carton of ice cream, the girls decided that it was time to turn in. As Serena laid in her bed that night, all she could think about were the questions that Mina had asked, and just like she before she still had no clear answer.   
  
  
  
  
Miami Marina-Next Day  
  
"Well it's about time you got here...I thought that you would miss the   
party," Raye said as she saw two blondes and a brunette striding to the   
boat. "I'm sorry it's just that we kinda overslept and then got caught in   
traffic. Anyway I would like you to meet my two best friends, Mina and   
Lita. Girls, this is Raye, the new friend that I've been telling you   
about." Smiles broke out and hands were offered, as the strangers met. Serena   
was happy to say the least. She had some reservations about her old and new   
friends meeting, but it seemed that her worries were for naught. As a   
matter of fact, they were getting along like friends who hadn't seen each   
other in a long time. Then she heard Raye's voice breaking in, "Since   
you're here now, we can FINALLY get going." Picking up overnight bags, the   
small group boarded the ship.  
  
After going to their assigned cabin, Serena, Lita and Mina unpacked and   
then made their way to the deck, to greet the other guests. The first   
person Serena saw was Amy talking to an attractive man who looked vaugely   
familiar. "AMY!" Serena shouted, pulling her two other friends behind her.   
Giving Amy a hug, she then introduced Mina and Lita, and once again Serena   
was forgotten. Realizing that someone else was standing there, Serena   
turned around and found that the man Amy had been talking to was still   
standing off to the side.  
  
*He looks so familiar to me, I wonder where I could have met him,* Serena   
thought as she approached the man. "Hello, my name is Serena. If you don't mind   
me saying, you look very familiar to me. What is your name?" "It's good to   
know that you still remember me somewhat, after all those times I helped   
you with biology." the man said, chuckling to himself. Serena looked at   
him quizzically before recognition dawned on her. "Zach...Zach Simmons is   
that you?!?" she said, barely holding in her excitement. "In the flesh....how   
you've been?" Zach asked her, looking at Serena from head to toe. *Darien   
was a FOOL to give her up over something so STUPID...* As they continued   
to talk, neither one noticed the man that was glaring at them from across   
the deck.  
  
Time passed and Serena met more people than she ever thought possible. She   
finally met Raye's boyfriend, who was none other than Jayson Morris. She   
remembered him as the constant smartmouth and one of Darien's close friends.   
Looking at how he was teasing Raye, she couldn't help but think, "It looks   
like everyone's here...well almost everyone, but I haven't seen Darien   
yet...maybe he was too busy...oh I am NOT going to think about it.* She   
pasted on another smile and went in search of her friends.  
  
After about ten minutes, she noticed Mina near the railing talking to   
Malcolm, and it seemed that they were having an intense conversation. *I'm   
gonna have to ask her about that one,* Serena thought, looking at the smile   
that was starting to spread across her friend's face. *Well, since I'm alone   
for a bit, might as well explore the ship,* she thought as she made her way   
to the other side of the ship. She went down below and started to explore   
the rooms. She was looking at the luxurious stateroom , when she heard a   
giggle coming from a few rooms down. Curious she followed the sound until   
she came to the galley in the ship. Looking in, she was not surprised to   
see the people who were laughing up a storm, their face smudged with flour in   
various places. *I should have known that Lita and Nate would hit it off, *   
Serena thought as she backed out into the hall.  
  
Hearing a noise behind her, she turned to see a man, dressed in black from   
head to toe, coming down the hall. She waved and smiled at him, but he just   
looked at her with cold eyes and continued on as if she wasn't there. "I wonder why he's in such a hurry ," she mumured, as she turned and went in the   
opposite direction.  
  
When she walked up the steps and reached the deck, she noticed that the crowd had definitely thinned out. Glancing at her watch she realized that it was almost time for them to weigh anchor. Wanting to find a quiet place, she headed towards the the stern of the boat and stood at the rail. Looking around she noticed another couple about twenty feet away, locked in a passionate embrace. Feeling the heat rising in her cheeks, she looked away. Seeing the couple brought home the fact that she was all alone on this trip. Sure she had her friends, but from the looks of things it seemed that everyone was pairing off. Raye and Jayson, Mina and Mal, Lita and Nate, and even shy Amy had seemed to click with Zach. There were other people on this trip, but Serena didn't know any of them. Loneliness gripped her as a single tear slipped down her cheek. Soon another followed and made a plopping sound as it hit the metal rail. She didn't notice that the boat had started moving, until she felt the sea breeze start to cool her tears. A sorrowful sigh escaped her as she lifted her hand to wipe her face. However, she was quite surprised when she felt something soft caress her face. Turning, she looked into eyes as dark as the sea below them, and familiar as her own.  
  
"Thanks" Serena whispered taking the offered hankerchef. "It's alright...now I want to know why you were crying." Darien said, looking at her. "It's nothing really..." Serena trailed off, hoping that he would drop the subject. "I don't buy it so you might as well tell me what's wrong, and I'm not leaving here until I find out." Darien said with a firm undertone. Sighing, she turned her back on him. A few moments later, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Shrugging it off, she said, "Can't you take a hint? I want to be alone. Besides why are you so concerned?" "Sere...we're not in the office anymore so cut the ice queen act. Look, I've been thinking that it's about time you listen to what I have to say about what REALLY happened all those years ago.", Darien said as he reached out to her again, but was met with resistance. Serena turned around then, with a smirk playing about her mouth. "Oh...so you can make your guilty conscience feel better? Well FAT CHANCE, because I don't want to hear YOUR excuses. Goodbye." Serena replied haughtingly and turned on her heel.  
  
Her dramatic exit was spoiled when Darien grabbed her arm to stop her. Livid, she turned around ready to give him a verbal thrashing, until she saw his eyes. Eyes that reflected the pain and loneliness she felt. "Dammit Serena! I've tried to give you time and stay out of your way, but I can't anymore. You have to realize that you weren't the only one hurt, and it's about time you know the REAL REASON!" Darien declared, shooting his arms to her sides, trapping her against the rail. Seeing no clear escape from the situation, she decided to let him say what he had to say and be done with it. *It's not like I have to listen anyway* she thought smugly. Giving him a final glare, she leaned against the rail behind her and folded her arms. "Alright, say what you have to say..." Serena demanded in hushed tones. "It's about time you let me" Darien muttered, ignoring the daggers Serena was shooting at his way. Taking a deep breath, he began to tell the story that shattered Serena's heart as well as his own.  
  
  
  
  
to be continued............  
  
  
I think that this is the FIRST offcial cliffhanger of the story!!! Now that Darien will confess, will Serena forgive him? Is there FUTURE for our couple? You have to keep reading to find out! Next Chapter: THE CONFESSION!!!  
  
ja ne minna-san  
  
  
~o~Midnight Dreamer~O~ 


	9. Chapter 8

Author's Notes:  
  
Hello Hello SM fans! I Dream-chan, submit for your approval another installment of Reasonable Doubt. I dedicate this chapter to my best online friend, Sere-chan ^_^, and of course a BIG shout goes out to Moon-chan, Nye-chan, and Light-chan, for their hard work. *loud applause* Umm...this chapter is going to have a little more swearing than usual, cause Serena is about to throw a MAJOR FIT (one I think Darien deserves), and things tend to get a little more heated. You have been warned!!!  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon isn't mine, cause if it was I would have more than some old textbooks and empty pizza boxes.   
  
  
  
  
" "=dialogue  
* *=thought  
** **=conscience  
CAPS=emphasis  
  
  
  
  
Title: Reasonable Doubt   
Author: Midnight Dreamer  
Rating: R (just in case)  
Email: madintellect@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Straining for composure, Darien met eyes that were turbulent as his own. "First, you have to know that I thought I was doing what was best for everyone. I know you don't think that way.." Darien said as he noticed the scowl on Serena's face "but, that is the truth. Promise not to interrupt me?" Darien asked, waiting anxiously for her answer. **C'mon Serena, just let him tell you, this might be the last time he's open about it** "Alright...I promise." she said resignedly, getting comfortable against the rail.  
  
Seeing that she was going to stay put, Darien turned around to look out at the midnight waters. "Thank you...now as I was saying. I know that I hurt you, but what you don't know was at the same time I ripped my own heart Most people think that the problems they have as grownups stem from something that happened in childhood. Well, I'm no different." Gathering courage, Darien began to tell Serena about the woman that nurutured him, and loved him, until eventually bitterness caused her to abandon him...his mother.   
  
His mother had been the epitome of the career woman, until the birth of her son. In the early years, just having to take care of Darien seemed to fulfill her until she started to remember her life before her child. As each year passed, she seemed to become more and more distracted until she finally decided that her career meant more to her than the family she created. Only being eight years old at the time, Darien was shocked and hurt by his mother's abandonment.   
  
Flashback  
  
"How long are you going to be away Mama?" Darien asked, looking at all the suitcases by the door.  
  
"I don't know sweetie" his mother replied, crouching down to give him a hug.  
  
"Will you bring me back something?" the little boy asked having a funny feeling take hold of his stomach.  
  
"I sure will...now Mama has to go. I love you" Darien's mother said, as she stood up, grabbed her bags, and walked out, leaving her oung son in the doorway.  
  
"Love you too, Mama" Darien said, watching his mother walk to the waiting taxi.  
  
End Flashback  
  
That would be the last time he would see her. Two weeks later, she sent a letter to his father, asking for a divorce. Throughout this ordeal, his father tried his best to keep up a cheerful front for his son, but even Darien could tell that his father was struggling with his wife's desertion. After awhile, his father started drinking to ease the pain of losing the woman he loved. However, in the process he pushed away the only reminder of her he had left of her...their son. Feeling neglected and unloved by the two most imporatant people in life, Darien vowed to himself that he would never become anyone's burden and he would keep his heart to himself. That was until he met Serena.  
  
"Serena, you have no idea how much joy and light you brought into my life. Just a simple smile from you would brighten up the rest of my day. Then came the day you told me about the internship in New York..."  
  
Flashback  
  
Sitting down at his desk, Darien was studying for his political science class. Just as he was about to start taking notes on Locke's theories, he heard someone knocking at the door. "Coming" he called out finding a bookmark so he could save the place in the book. Getting up he walked to the door and opened it. There on the other side stood his girlfriend Serena, with the beatific smile on her face."Hey sweetie..." she said as she reached up on tippy toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. Pulling her in the apartment, Darien reached for her and gave her a kiss of his own. "Hello yourself! Why are you in such good mood?" he asked, noticing the bright gleam in her eyes.  
  
"I made it! They accepted me!! Can you believe Darien?!??! I thought for sure that I wouldn't get picked..." Serena kept talking while a confused Darien just looked on. When she finally slowed down to take a breath, Darien jumped right in. "Whoa...sweetheart, what are you talking about?" "Oops, I never did tell you, did I?", Serena said, noticing the confusion on Darien's face. "Well, I applied for this law internship and I was accepted!" "That's great!! I'm so proud of you! Why didn't you tell me?" Darien asked, giving her a big hug. "I didn't want to say anything just in case I didn't make it. You're not mad at me, are you?" Serena asked slowly. "Of course not Sunshine, why would I be?" "Oh...I'm so happy to hear you say that Darien, because I was really worried that you wouldn't want me to go..." Serena said. When she said this, Darien was a little confused. *Where is she going? What is she talking about? Trust her not to tell me EVERYTHING...* he mused looking down into her beaming face. When Darien asked her these questions, the smile that was on her face slowly disappeared to be replaced a somber look.   
  
Taking her chin in his hand, he tilted up her face. Noticing the glazed look in her eyes, he started to get worried. "Serena, you know that you can tell me anything, right? Please tell me what's wrong." "I don't know if I should, because you might be upset with me..." Serena started before Darien gently interrupted. " But you won't know until you tell me. C'mon...it's hurting you to keep it inside so just spit it out". "Alright...Ihavetogotonewyork", Serena said quickly, hoping that he wouldn't make her say it again. Darien just laughed and said, "Can you please repeat that, but a little slower." "I have to go to New York." Serena said slowly, drawing out each word. As she said these words, Darien felt the smile on his face falter.   
  
Looking into her eyes, he asked her how long would she be in New York, and the frown grew deeper on her face. "Well...the internship is for a whole semester. I wanted to get a summer slot, but they said that they had already filled those positions, but let's not worry about that. We'll make it work if that is what you were worried about. Now we can...." Serena started to say as Darien's attention began to waver.  
  
*I should have seen this coming...this is what I get for opening my heart again...well this time, I'm going to be the one to leave. I just can't go through that pain again. Oh Serena please forgive me*, he thought, looking at the young woman he had grown to love with all his heart.  
  
Pasting on another fake smile, Darien said, "That's great honey! I'm happy for you" as he pulled Serena to him in a hug. *This may be one of the few that I have left* he mused while stroking her hair. At this Serena returned the embrace, hoping that everything was alright between them, not knowing the private anguish he tried so desperately to conceal.   
  
End Flashback  
  
"And now you know why...the reason I broke up with you. I could see that you were torn into taking the position, one that you worked so hard for, so I would push you in the direction you wanted to go. I tried of thinking of other ways, but I know that you would have just found a reason to turn it down. I couldn't let you do that, because I would feel guilty knowing what you gave up to stay with me. You may feel that I overreacted to the situation, but I just couldn't risk being a burden to you. Seeing how much you have achieved in such a short time, I don't regret what I did either. Please Serena, I hope that you know how truly sorry I am and that I hope one day you can forgive me." Darien finished, as he turned around to gauge Serena's reaction.   
  
Expecting tears, he was quite surprised when he saw the look of pure anger on her delicate features. He reached out to her, but stopped when she backed away from him. This reaction confused him even more. "Serena...Sere, are you alright?" he asked hesitantly, still looking at her.  
  
"How...how could you do that to me? to us?" she said quietly in a voice devoid of any emotion. Growing angrier by the minute, she started to get louder. "How could you be so damn SELFISH?!?!?! I thought we were stronger than that Darien." Serena said, as she turned away from him, trying to hide her tears. Her control started to slip as she continued to vent her emotions. "Do you have any idea what you did to me when you said it was over? You shattered my heart and made it impossible for anyone else to repair it. Do you know the loneliness I've felt because I'm scared of letting anyone else get close? Do you know how many tears I've cried at night because of this? Do you know that the HELL I've went through has been for NOTHING?!?" she said in an accusing tone.  
  
Looking at the trembling woman in front of him, Darien was stunned by her words. *What does she mean 'nothing'*, he thought, trying to digest all the accusations she threw his way. Seeing the tears and hearing the hurt in her voice, he was could only stand there helplessly. *What have I done? Could she be right? Was I selfish and only thought of myself? Can't she realize that I did what I had to do for her? Can't she see that it tore me up inside too?* Darien thought sadly, still looking at the distraught woman in front of him.   
  
  
"So why are you telling me this now? Wait...let me answer that for you...because of your fucking GUILT!" she sneered at him. Ignoring the tragic look on his face she continued to let loose. "So...you thought that I would be just like your mother and abandon you, is that right? Well let me tell you something. I don't give a rat's ass about your feelings anymore, because I don't think that anyone can fix the damage you caused, because you abandoned ME!. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed." Serena said as she turned her back on him for the umpteenth time that night. Darien realizing what she was doing, suddenly saw red. *ENOUGH! I've had it...If she won't listen to words, then I'll just have to use another way.*  
  
Grabbing her arm, he swung her around and pulled her to him. Serena was about to protest, until Darien's lips head swooped down and claimed her lips in a forceful kiss. She was in shock for about five seconds when the anger started to race through her body. She put her hands on his chest and tried to push him away. She was even thinking about biting down on his lip...HARD, but the anger began to melt away as it was replaced by something that she felt long ago and could only now barely recognize it. Desire. She tried to fight it at first, but eventually the sensations that were ripping through her body were too strong for her to ignore. Giving into the feelings, her lips parted and her arms wrapped around his neck of their own volition. *Damn if this doesn't bring back memories*, she thought as she let her fingers inch up into his jet-black hair, delighting in the feel of the silky strands.   
  
This seemed to elicit a favorable response from Darien, as he began to pull her closer, trying to close all gaps that separated the two. *Just like I remember...* Darien thought as he sought the inner recesses of her sweet mouth. Darien was surprised at his lack of self control, but quickly forgot about everything when her tongue touched his. Losing himself in the moment, he started that eternal dance that exist between lovers. Hearing the soft noises escaping her mouth, he pulled her even closer.   
  
Serena couldn't believe that this was happening to her....kissing the man that she swore would never touch her, caress her, make her feel again. However, she was losing the battle as she felt the heat begin to rise between them. By this time, Darien had pushed her up against the rail and slid his leg in between her thighs. Loving the sensation of her body molded to his, Serena threw her head back, allowing the night breeze to pluck at her hair. Seeing her neck exposed, Darien took instant advantage, placing kisses up and down her throat.   
  
Eventually giving into the need to breathe, they pulled apart, gasping for air. Simultaneously they both looked into each other's eyes, and as if by unspoken agreement, their heads began to move closer to each other, bring lips closer. At the last moment, they were startled by someone calling Darien's name. Groaning, he lifted his head and snapped out, "What ever it is...it had better be good" The man, who was now blushing, held out a a piece of paper to Darien. "I'm sorry sir, but this wire just came in from the mainland. They said it was urgent. Good night", the man said swiftly as he walked away.   
  
  
Putting a little distance between Serena and himself, Darien opened the note. Serena became concerned when she saw the color leach from Darien's face. "Darien...what's wrong?" she asked. Lifting his gaze to hers, all she saw was utter sadness. Slowly he handed the note to her, so that she may read it. What she read made her heart stop within her chest.  
  
  
~Ben Matthews is dead [stop] Come home at once [end]~   
  
  
  
to be continued.........   
  
  
  
Did u see that one coming minna?!?!? I hope that this was worth the wait! So, now what is going to happen with Matthews? Will Sharpe get their hands on it? Will Darien be able to keep them at bay? Now that Serena knows the reason behind the break-up, what will she do? Stay tuned and find out!  



	10. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

Ohayo minna-chan!!!!!  
  
  
This is Dream-chan with an IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!! I now that some of you might be a litle upset with me, but Reasonable Doubt will be taking a short hiatus. Since I'm co-authoring a fic with my friend Sere-chan, I have to concentrate more on this at the moment. This means that the posting of Reasonable Doubt is gonna suffer. However, I will not leave you hanging and I will work on Reasonable Doubt along with the other fic. Sounds good? I hope so!!!  
  
  
  
ja ne 


	11. Chapter 9

Author's Notes:  
  
This is gonna be long so bear with me!!!! Seems like it's been such a long time since I worked on this story, but I do know one thing....I WILL FINISH THIS FIC, so don't worry about that. Anyway, if you don't already know, I'm co-authoring a fic with my good friend Sere-chan called "Close My Eyes Forever". Please check it out and tell us what you think, alright? Okay...enough self-promotion. I want just want to say thanx to all of those that write me and say howmuch they like this fic, cause that's what keeps a fanfiction author going. So it is that reason that I dedicate this chapter to usagi bunny, moonlover, and Becky. Luv ya guys!!! BTW, I've broken up the dialogue, just to make reading this easier. Sound good? I hope so.   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I just got the call back from Naoko-sama and she said that she IS NOT giving up the rights to Sailor Moon, so please stop calling her!!!! ^.^ Iwould also like to say that there is some material in here that was inspired by the film 'Kiss The Girls'. I hope that covers it!!!  
  
  
  
" "=dialogue  
* *=thought  
** **=conscience  
CAPS=emphasis  
  
  
  
  
Title: Reasonable Doubt  
Author: Midnight Dreamer  
Rating: PG-13 (just in case)  
Email:madintellect@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
~Ben Matthews is dead [stop] Come home at once [end]~   
  
  
She couldn't believe it.....she kept seeing the words when she closed her eyes and the sadness would engulf her. After recovering from the shock of the news, Darien whipped his crew into gear, pushing the boat to its limits. Once they reached the mainland, Darien started barking out orders, telling the captain to help everyone disembark. Once this was accomplished, Darien jumped in his car and dragged Serena along with him.  
  
"Where are we going? What about my friends? What's wrong?" Serena asked, a little put out by his commanding behavior.  
  
"I'll take your questions one at a time" Darien said tightly, his eyes never leaving the road.  
  
"First, we are going to the Matthews estate to offer some comfort to his wife and family who must be devastated right now. Second, I talked to Mal and gave him the key to your apartment, and he guaranteed me that he would look after them. Third, I am not alright, not by a long shot. I just lost a close friend, when I thought that everything was coming together in my life. Now that I've answered your questions, are you satisfied?" he said coldly.  
  
"Look you arrogant bastard, I just don't appreciate being dragged around like some goddamn rag doll" Serena replied hotly.  
  
"I'm sorry for that, but I don't have a choice in this" Darien muttered tersely.  
  
  
"What do you mean that you don't have a choice? It's not yours to make...."   
  
Darien just stopped the car and turned around in his seat to face her. Taking her hand in his, he said, "Serena, I'm sorry for my erratic behavior, but after what we just been through, I'm not ready to let you go yet. Please say you'll go with me?"  
  
Seeing the sincerity in his eyes, Serena let go of her anger placing her other hand on top of his and said, "Alright....I'm here for you."  
  
  
  
Matthews' Estate-That Night  
  
Forty minutes later, they arrived at the Matthews' home. They were still waiting for word of what exactly happened, but it seems that no one knows for sure. Ellen Matthews, his widow, was in a complete state of shock, unable to give anyone answers. As far as anyone knew, it seemed that Mr. Matthews's immune system shut down. The strange thing is that he had no history of any major illness. Darien was making Zach go over Ben's medical history with the Matthews family doctor, and he even had to remark at the impossibility of the situation. While this was going on Serena decided to make the distressing call to Mr. Jacobson (AN: for some of you that probably forgot, he's Serena's boss) and tell him the horrible news. The first thing was he demanded that she get on the plane and come back to New York, but Serena steadfastly refused, not for professional reasons, but for entirely personal intentions. Darien.  
  
A long time ago he made her leave this city. Now it seemed that he was the reason that she was going to stay. Even though his confession answered some of her questions, it brought more. More like 'What Ifs'. Like what if Darien had told her about his problem when they together? What if she hadn't run away to New York, trying to forget about him?   
  
Serena just let a small groan at all the drama that seemed to be in her life as of late. She could not understand why her dream was so elusive. A happy marriage, family and a great career. Those were the things that she had wanted with Darien, and now that he told his side of the story, she wondered if that wasn't so impossible.  
  
  
Few Days Later-St. Michael's Cathedral  
  
The cathedral in which the service would be held had turned into a fragrant bower of flowers, since wreaths surrounded the coffin from every angle. Some state officials even sent their condolences. Serena sat with her friends Amy and Raye during the services. Looking forward, she could see the somber clad figure of Darien, as he sat with Mr. Matthews's widow and family. He had a supporting arm around Mrs. Matthews, trying his best to give comfort to the grieving woman.   
  
  
She pulled out of her reverie when she heard someone calling her name.  
  
"Serena..." a gruff voice called out.  
  
  
Turning around, she saw William, sadness in his face. Getting up she ran over to him and gave him a hug.   
  
"Oh William, you didn't have to come down. I know this must be hard for you." Serena said, a comforting hand on his arm.  
  
"He was such a good friend...I had to show my respects."  
  
  
"I understand. Come on, you can sit with me and my friends." Serena said as she guided him towards the pew she was sitting. Then she formally introduced him to Amy and Raye, who gave him warm smiles of welcome.  
  
  
As she was doing this, she felt someone's gaze on her. Looking around, her eyes locked on Darien's. She was surprised at the anger she saw there, but she couldn't think of a reason for it. Pulling her gaze away from Darien's she sat down and waited for the service to begin.   
  
  
The funeral was lovely as funerals go. It seemed that Ben was liked and respected by many people. As the guests were filing out of the church, Serena noticed some people that were representatives from Sharpe. It seemed that they were offering their condolences to Mrs. Matthews. She also noticed how Darien seemed to act as protector against all those that seemed to overwhelm her. That was one of the things that she admired about him.  
  
Suddenly she was felt a hand on her arm, and she turned around to find Amy at her side.   
  
"You okay Sere?" Amy said, her voice laced with concern.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be alright...let's go back to my apartment. Mina and Lita are probably waiting for us. I'll grab Raye and we'll be on our way" Serena said as she went on search of her friend.  
  
  
Matthews' Estate-Same Day  
  
Darien felt a little uncomfortable being here at the reading of the will, not only because it seemed that only family members were present, but because of the little scene he saw with Serena and that man. Much OLDER man to be more precise. He still remembers looking back and seeing the warm hug she gave the man. Then he heard her call him 'William', and instantly he remembered the phone conversation that he heard when she first arrived in Miami.   
  
He could do nothing more than stare at them, thoroughly pissed that Serena was showing this man so much affection. He watched as she introduced him to her group of friends from Matthews and noticed the way her hand stayed on his sleeve throughout. At one point she looked up and caught him, not even bothering to hide the look of hostility in his eyes. A confused look came across her face before she turned away.   
  
Darien just shook his head as he heard the door opening and saw that the Matthews' family lawyer finally arrived. Pushing these thoughts out of his mind, he went to grab a seat and listen to what the man had to say. Clearing his throat a couple of times, the lawyer began to speak.   
  
  
"I know that all of you gathered in this room have just lost a husband, father, or close friend, but I have called you all here today, because you are mentioned in Ben's will. I will try to make this move along swiftly as possible." the family lawyer said as he spread a few papers along the huge oak desk in the study.  
  
  
Darien just tuned out the sound of his voice and began to think what Ben could have possibly have left him. He knew that they had a close friendship, almost father and son in nature, but this was totally unexpected. When he heard his name, he turned his attention back to the lawyer sitting at the desk.  
  
  
"And to Darien Walters, I bequeath total control of Matthews Innovations, Inc. until my sons reach the age of twenty-five. He is to perform all duties as President and CEO of said corporation. There is to be one stipulation that he marries within one year of his appointment. If he fails to do so, he will lose his position and all decisions will be made by Timothy Richert, family lawyer."  
  
The only thing that Darien could think of was, *I knew it was too good to be true*   
  
  
  
Sharpe Estate-Later that Night  
  
"You incompetent FOOL!! How could you screw up so badly. I paid good money for you and look what happens. You killed the WRONG man. I told you what the consequences would be for failure" the man said to the quivering figure in front of him.  
  
"I'm sorry...but I have some information that you might find useful..."  
  
  
"SILENCE!! I don't want to hear your excuses! Now whatever you have to say had better be good."  
  
  
The other man stood there, sweating buckets hoping that what he had to say would be his salvation.  
  
  
"W-w--ww--well I heard through a reliable source that control of Matthews' has been given to Darien Walters..." the man stuttered. Looking at the fury reflected on the other man's face, he hurried to continue.  
  
"However, there seems to be a condition to him keeping the position. It seems that he has to marry within one year."  
  
The man who sat behind the desk sat back in his chair, a thoughtful look on his face. *Hmmm....maybe I can use this to my advantage.* Looking behind the nervous man, he gestured to the two men that were hidden in the shadows. Quickly they made their way to the frightened man and grabbed his arms, waiting for their instructions.  
  
Giving the man one last glance, the figure behind the desk looked at the him dispassionately and said to the two burly men, "You know what to do and please make it quick."  
  
Hearing his muffled screams, the man got up from the desk to look out at the black sky thinking of his next move. Whatever it was it had to work because time was running out.  
  
  
Club Surreal-Later that Week  
  
The music was pulsing and bodies were gyrating to the beat. Five young women were part of the press of bodies in the popular club, trying to let the burdens of the past week fade away. Mina, Lita, Serena, and Raye danced with wild abandon, while Amy sat on the side looking on.   
  
It seemed that Lita and Mina renewed their acquaintance with Mal and Nate. For the past couple of days Mal had taken on the duty of showing Mina around town, while Lita and Nate began to swap recipes.   
  
Serena, Raye and Amy, on the other hand were caught up in a whirlwind of activity. Since the naming of Darien as the president, all department heads were put on notice that the Sharpe merger would most likely be put on hold indefinitely until all transitions had been completed. This left Serena with mounds of papers that had to be filed with the proper authorities.   
  
During this time, she barely had a moment alone with Darien. She really wanted to discuss more in-depth about what he told her, now that she had time to think about it, and also about that kiss. That mind- blowing kiss they shared on the windswept deck under the midnight sky. Serena hadn't felt like that in years, six to be exact. She had to know where they stood.  
  
*I don't think that I'll know anytime soon.* Serena thought as she danced next to Raye, seeing how Mina and Lita were snagged by Mal and Nate as soon as they stepped on the dance floor. Pretty soon, Jayson showed up, stealing Raye and leaving Serena to dance by herself. However, she was not that way for long and was joined by a blond Adonis with a killer smile. She smiled politely and continued to dance, wishing that the person she was dancing with had jet-black hair and magnetic deep blue eyes. Little did she know that her wish would be granted pretty soon.   
  
  
Using the back entrance, Darien went straight through to the restaurant, not wanting to deal with all the people in the club. Grabbing his usual table, he plopped down the booth and just leaned his head back against the cool headrest. Closing his eyes, he tried to will the burdens of the previous week to go away...if only temporarily.  
  
He was still in shock over the developments of the last week. When the announcement was made that he was taking over for Mr. Matthews, no one was really surprised. Of course this meant that now he would be putting a stop to the merger, but no one was really put out, because now their jobs were safe for the time being. Besides, Darien had other problems, like who he could marry in order to protect the legacy that Ben Matthews worked so hard for.  
  
He couldn't believe that the old man would be so sneaky. He had told Darien many times that he needed to settle down, but Darien never thought that he would be so bold as to do this.   
  
Opening his eyes, he noticed his friend Zach making his way over to the table where he was seated.  
  
  
"Hey Zach....how ya been?" he asked when his friend was close enough.  
  
  
"Ahh, I'm doing good. I have something important to tell you, but I think that can wait. My goodness man...you look like shit."  
  
  
"Gee thanks..." came the sarcastic reply.  
  
  
"No....seriously....you look tired, like you've been up all the night. Does it have something to do with you talking over at Matthews?" Zach said looking at his friend with concern.  
  
  
"Correct as always Zach, but there is more to it"  
  
  
"Like what?" Zach questioned him.  
  
  
Darien looked dubiously at his friend and said," I don't know if that's such a good idea."  
  
"C'mon you can tell me.....you know I never let secrets out, like remember the time..."  
  
"Oh alright, but you have to promise not to tell a soul....got it?"  
  
"Yeah, so tell me...what's wrong?"  
  
  
Taking a deep breath, Darien let loose, "There was a condition to me being the head of Matthews....."  
  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"I have to get married within the year of accepting the position."  
  
Zach was stunned for a minute until he just started laughing saying, "Getting the hell outta here. Now come Darien, tell me the real reason..."  
  
  
When he didn't get a response, he looked at Darien and realized that this wasn't a crazy prank.  
  
  
"I see the light dawns........so since you know why I look the way I do, what is it that you have to tell me?" Darien said sardonically, looking at his shocked friend.  
  
"Uhhhh, well I don't know if I should tell you, it seems that you are under enough pressure as is"  
  
  
"Zach, if you came all the way down here, it must have been important. Now just spit it out!"  
  
  
  
"Okay.....Darien I don't know how to tell you this, but I don't believe that Mr. Matthews died of a complex illness."  
  
  
"What are you talking about?" Darien asked hesitantly.  
  
  
"I think that it was more simple than that.....I believe that Mr. Matthews was murdered...by a leathal dose of cystol. It's a substance that can trigger the symptoms that Mr. Matthews displayed before he died."  
  
  
"Why didn't this show up in the medical examiner's report?"  
  
"Because it doesn't show up on any of the tests that we use to screen for toxins in the blood."  
  
  
Darien just sighed mournfully and thought, *Could this get situation get any worse.....*  
  
  
Looking away from Zach's grave expression, he focused on the club scene below and spotted something, or rather someone that he had sorely missed over the last few days.  
  
  
Zach, seeing the slight smile that crossed his friend's face asked him, "Alright, now I know that smile and I know what it means. You have a brilliant idea."  
  
Darien turned around the small smile still playing about his lips. "Zach, I think that I just found the solution to my marital state..."  
  
  
"Already?!?! Who was down there that could have possibly fit the standard for Darien Walter's wife?"   
  
  
"Serena...now all I have to do is ask her." Darien responded simply.  
*but before I do that I have to find out what the deal is between her and GRANDPA William* he mused,his lips forming a straight line.  
  
It was at this point that another voice joined the conversation.  
  
"So Darien, what exactly do you want to know?" Serena said from the doorway, flanked by her friends on either side.  
  
  
  
One thought popped into Darien's head when he heard this question....  
  
  
  
*Damn...Damn...DAMN!!!!!!*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
to be continued........  
  
Now things are getting outta control... Will Darien find out the truth about Ben's death? Will he ask Serena the BIG question? Will she accept? Stay Tuned and find out!!!!!  
  
  
I about the I think that this is a good place to end for now, don't you? *dream-chan ducking tomatoes from audience* I guess that was a stupid question, huh? Well, I'm sorry but that is all that you're gonna get!!! Please tell me what you think of this so far....luv ya minna!!!!  



	12. Chapter 10

Author Notes:  
  
I can't believe that I'm still writing this story (and let me tell you something folks...it is no where near DONE). The plot just seems to get thicker and thicker. There are a couple of things that I have to say, so here they are. First, I have to tip my hat off to the ladies of the SMRFF list for the wackiness that is called WAFF v. TAFF day. For a newbie, I had a great time and the fics were sensational. To my pre-readers, arigato as always. Second...it might seem that this fic is going slow, but it will GET BETTER! Anyway, I would like to say hello to one of my greatest fans, ~*~Dreamer~*~. Thanx for all the encouragement. This chapter is for you!!!   
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine, nor will it ever be....*sigh* If this story in anyway reflect a story of yours or seems similar, please tell me so I can give credit where it is due.  
  
  
" "= dialogue  
* *= thought  
** **= conscience  
CAPS= emphasis  
  
  
  
  
Title: Reasonable Doubt  
Author: Midnight Dreamer  
Rating: PG-13 (just in case)  
Email: madintellect@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
Matthews Inc.-Late Evening  
  
Serena had put in another long day at Matthews and was dead tired. Placing her silver wire frame glasses on her desk, she rubbed her eyes trying to relieve some of the stress that had built up behind them. She should really be on her way home, but she didn't feel like going back to the probably empty apartment. Since Mina and Lita had come down to visit her, she realized how much she missed them. Sure they lived in New York, but they were usually so busy that they didn't see each other as much as they wanted to. Now that they were in Miami, all three friends were making up for lost time. With the addition of Raye and Amy to the group it seemed that everything was falling into place.   
  
The only thing that bothered Serena was her love life, or lack thereof. One thing that all her other friends had in common was that each of them had a special someone. Mina had immediately connected with Mal, going out with him practically every night. Lita and Nate seemed to be swapping more than recipes now, since they seemed to spend every waking moment in each other's company. Amy was beginning to spend more time with Zach, and starting to warm up to the flirtatious antics of the usually reserved doctor. To top things off, Raye had a steady relationship with Jayson, albeit one with a dangerous edge.  
  
Serena was genuinely happy for them, but she couldn't help but feel a little envious. When she saw how happy they were, it brought back memories of how she felt when she was with Darien. Serena was still trying to get over the reasons that Darien told her of why they broke up and the passionate kiss that they shared. Ever since then it seemed that he had been avoiding her. The only time that she had seen him outside the office, was that time at Surreal when he said that he had to ask her something, but he never did. When she had caught him and Zach talking, she was sure that it was something very important, if his shocked face was anything to go by, but she figured that he would ask her when he was ready.   
  
Thinking about Darien's confession made Serena angry all over again. How could he have given up so easily...and to think that she was willing to stay in Miami for him. He didn't even give her and himself a chance. Which made her wonder, *Did he ever really love me?* Getting up, she walked over to the corner window and looked at the bright lights of Miami. Looking at the futuristic skyscrapers and the monorail whizzing by in the distance, Serena let her mind drift down a path that had become well traveled in the past few days.  
  
  
*I've only been back a couple of months and I already forgot about New York...maybe I should talk to William about setting up a branch office down here...*  
  
**Is that the only reason that you want to stay?**  
  
*Oh....it's you again.....what do you want?*  
  
**Just want you to admit that you want to stay because of Darien...**  
  
*Here you go again...*  
  
**I have to because you keep denying what we both want...Darien...he told you why he broke up with you didn't he?**  
  
  
*We're you paying attention?!??! He didn't believe enough in us to tell me the problem before he broke my heart.*  
  
**But at least he told you...will you ever forgive him what he's done?**  
  
*I don't know......*  
  
  
  
Turning away from the scenic view in front of her, she returned to her desk and sat down, resting her head in her hands. "I was doing so good too...I should have listened to my instincts and never came back here..." she muttered sadly. Hearing someone knock on the door, she opened her eyes, brushing away the single tear that had rolled down her face.  
  
"Come In" she called out, gathering up the papers that were scattered across the desk, trying to appear cool and collected.  
  
  
The door opened bringing a spicy scent that she knew like the back of her hand. "Hello Serena...I saw the light still on and thought I would stop in to say hi. Are you feeling alright?"  
  
  
"Yes, I am. What are you still doing here Darien?" she said looking up at him, hoping that he didn't notice the sadness in her eyes.  
  
"Same as you I guess...trying to do some work with out so many distractions, but it seems that you are putting in some extra hard hours."  
  
"Well, I want to finish everything up before I go back to New York."  
  
Darien raised an eyebrow at this statement. "Oh.....so, you are going back soon?"  
  
Ignoring the surprised look on his face she said, "Well, with the merger being put on hold indefinitely, I was thinking that my services were no longer needed here and that I should go back to my firm in New York."  
  
Darien couldn't believe it. He thought that he would have more time, but now it seemed that he had to accelerate his plans. "Uh..Serena...I was wondering if we could talk about that?"  
  
"About what?"   
  
"You going back to New York..." Darien clarified.  
  
"What's wrong with that?"  
  
"I just thought that it might be a good idea if you could stay in Miami" *With me* he added silently to himself.  
  
Seeing that Serena was about to object, Darien jumped in quickly hoping to make her see his way of things  
  
"Before you shoot the idea down, let me take you out to dinner" Darein asked hopefully.  
  
"I don't know...I really have to get this work done" Serena said, thinking that she came up with a good excuse.  
  
"Look take it from a workaholic....take a break. We both need to eat, so why don't we do it together?" he said cajolingly.  
  
  
*Because I remember what happened last time we were alone* Serena thought feeling a slight blush spread across her cheeks.  
  
  
Darien looked at her curiously wondering what could be making her blush. *Hmmm, I'll have to ask her about that later* he said to himself committing it to memory.  
  
"So...what do you say? I promise not to do or say anything controversial...just an evening out with friends?" he pressed, giving her the 'wide-eye' routine.  
  
Seeing the wide eyes, Serena admitted defeat and said, "Fine...are we going to Surreal?"  
  
"No.....I was thinking something different. Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah....let me just grab my things" she replied, getting her briefcase and purse.  
  
Once she was ready, Darien opened the door, and said, "After you....."  
  
  
  
  
Coco Beach-Same Night  
  
After a wonderful dinner at a trendy bistro in South Beach, Darien drove Serena home, but suggested that they take a walk on the beach to get to know each other better seeing how they were now 'friends'.  
  
Taking off shoes, they both walked along the shoreline, letting the tide wash over their bare feet. They walked in companionable silence, neither one really wanting to destroy the moment. However, Darien needed to know some things that he wouldn't find out be being silent.   
  
"So Serena...tell me how New York is treating you?" Darien said trying to get the conversation started.  
  
Serena was a little put out by his choice in topic, but held her annoyance in check.   
  
"Well, there really isn't that much to tell. I transferred to NYU and completed my internship, graduated, went through Columbia law school on an accelerated program, graduated with honors, started work at Jacobson, Taylor and Clark, worked night and day, and became the youngest partner ever. That's basically it."  
  
  
"What about your social life? Isn't New York known as 'the city that never sleeps'?"  
  
"Yeah, but if you been to one club, you been to them all. Now Mina and Lita are the social butterflies, but since I was concentrating so much on my career I really didn't care that much."  
  
  
"You mean to tell me that there wasn't no one special in your life?" Darien asked, not really wanting to know the answer.  
  
Serena instantly saw red. "What business is that of yours?" she snapped.  
  
*Dammit...way to go Walters, you and your big mouth.....* Darien groaned silently.  
  
*How dare he ask me something like that.....since it is HIS fault that I haven't been able to let anyone close enough after what he did to me* Serena fumed, walking a little away from him, turning her face to the breeze coming off the water.   
  
Running a hand through is already dishelved hair, Darien said, "I'm sorry Serena. I shouldn't have asked that. I had no right to pry."  
  
  
"Damn right you didn't!" she yelled back, the heat practically coming off her body.  
  
  
Coming up behind her, he placed a hand on her shoulder, which was immediately shrugged off.  
  
With anger still running rampant, Serena let him have it. "Look...just because you brought me dinner does not make everything right and dandy between us. You've been avoiding me ever since...well you know." she stopped, feeling a blush coming on at the memory of the kiss they shared. Taking a deep breath, she asked him something that had been bothering her all night.   
  
"Why are you approaching me now?" she said hotly, still looking out to sea.  
  
  
Taking another step towards her, Darien tried to explain. "Serena...I know that I've acted like an idiot...to tell you the truth I didn't know you wanted to talk about it. I thought that you would want to forget the whole thing."  
  
A smirk appeared on Serena's face when she heard this. "Well, you know what they say about people that 'assume' things..."  
  
"Enlighten me." he said, humoring her.  
  
"It makes an 'ass' out of 'u' and 'me'" she replied tartly. (AN: How many times have we heard this one? ^_^)  
  
*She still has that 'strange' sense of humor...* Darien thought as he continued to gaze at Serena's back.  
  
"You're right, and I am truly sorry about the way I've behaved lately, but I think that I might have something that could make up for what I done..."  
  
  
"Is that so?" she replied dryly, trying to disguise her interest.  
  
"Yes....I have a proposition for you, but I need to know some information..."  
  
  
*I knew there was a catch somewhere* She turned around and faced him. "Alright then, what do you want to know?" curiosity shining in her eyes.  
  
"First, who is William?" he asked blandly.  
  
"Why are you asking me about him?" she said, her confusion showing clearly.  
  
"Because it is very important to what I have to ask you..." Darien said in earnest.  
  
"Well, I guess you could say that William was sort of like a mentor to me when I began my legal career in New York. He showed me the ropes and introduced me to people that I needed to know."  
  
"How close are you two?" he asked calmly, afraid of the answer she would give him.  
  
"Very close. He's like a second father to me. His wife, Dianne is a great cook." she ended with a smile.  
  
  
*And all this time I was jealous* Darien chuckled to himself, taking a sigh of relief. *Now we can move on to other things...*  
  
  
"Second, how would you like to move back to Miami and become the head attorney for the legal department here at Matthews?"  
  
  
Serena was astounded! She couldn't believe that Darien would even suggest this, especially with the history they had. Before she could answer, Darien said, "By the look on your face, I know that you're about to shoot this idea down but think for a minute. You'll be closer to your family and I know that you love being back here. The warm sunshine instead of the freezing snow. Plus, you'll be in charge without having to run every decision pass your partners. Now what do you say?"  
  
Serena could only stare at Darien like another head had grown out of his neck.  
  
"You don't have to give me an answer right away...just think about it and get back to me, okay?"  
  
"Alright....I'm not going to make any promises, but I will give it consideration. Now, is there anything else you have to ask me?"  
  
Darien seeing that he was almost home-free took a deep breath and hoped that what he would say next would make the difference.  
  
  
"Now that we have that out of the way, there is only one more question that I have to ask you. Serena, I want you to that this is something that I've thought about for a while and I hope that you seriously consider it before you answer..." Darien stopped, looking Serena directly in the eyes, anxiety written across his taut features.  
  
  
"What is it Darien? You can ask me...." she reassured him, trying to diffuse some of the tension that was in the air.  
  
  
"Serena....the real reason that I don't want you to go back to New York is that....I would miss you too much and I don't want to make the same mistake again."  
  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked, giving him a perplexed look.  
  
  
"Serena....I'm asking for another chance. I know that there are some things that we still need to work out, but I am willing if you are. Having you here these past few months have been torture. Not being close to you or able to hold you has been hell for me. I know that I should give you sometime, but I can't wait any longer."  
  
"Darien....I don't know what to say..." Serena whispered before he silenced her by placing a finger on her lips.  
  
"Please don't say anything just yet...just think about it. Promise?"  
  
Hearing the sincerity in his voice and looking into his pleading eyes, Serena could feel one of the barriers that surrounded her heart start to crumble. Looking into eyes that reflected her own, she whispered, "I promise."  
  
  
  
  
As Darien and Serena were trying to create something new, someone was watching and hearing everything that went on between them...and was determined to stop it cold.  
  
"Well well well...it seems that Walters has already chosen someone to fulfill his obligation to the old man." the lady watching the couple said to herself. Raising her binoculars, she focused on Serena. Shaking her head, she tsked and said to herself, "She seems like such a nice girl..too bad I'm going to have to destroy her. My client should be happy with this." After taking a couple more pictures, she packed up her equipment and stealthily made her way to the sand dunes at the end of the beach, disappearing from sight.  
  
  
to be continued.....  
  
I think that this a good place to stop...*ducking rotten vegetables and hard objects* Okay minna, I know that some of ya'll will probably send a death threat *looks nervously at Kel-chan* but please bear with me. Well, it seems that are favorite couple is making progress, but will it all be for nothing? Stay tuned and find out!!!!  
  
EMAIL is a writer's BEST muse....^.^  
  



End file.
